


Alluring whispers

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Alluring, Alpha Loki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Healing Powers, Knotting, Loki is hungry, Loki is on the hunt, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Possessive Loki, Protective, Rutting, Seducing, Sex, Sweet Loki, Villain Loki, advances, in heat, knotted, loving loki, oc is a healer, seductive, silver tongue, stalking ish, the avengers base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 39,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Hope has healing powers and works/lives with The Avengers. She’s also an omega, who are incredibly rare. Loki gets captured by The Avengers, and happens to be an Alpha. But how are the Avengers going to keep Hope safe from him when he starts the hunt for the omega? After all, it’s only in their nature to want one another… But with Loki being a villain, and Hope being the epitome of all things good, it’s not going to go very well as she tries to ignore his seductive advances.





	1. Chapter 1

Hope put her hands around Tony’s wrist and closed her eyes, concentrating on healing his broken bones.****

‘You need to stop breaking yourself.’ Hope said with a smirk once his wrist was healed.

‘At least we have you to heal us.’ He grinned. ‘Thanks, Hope. I owe you!’ He held his hand out and twisted it around, happy his wrist was back to normal.

‘Don’t mention it. Just try and be careful on the next mission, yeah?’

‘I’ll try, but no promises. I’ll send Nat in.’ Tony got up and walked towards the door.

‘What’s Nat done now?’ Hope groaned.

‘Bad burns on her leg.’

‘And you had her wait until _you _were healed first?’ Hope folded her arms over her chest and glared at Tony.

‘She said she was fine.’ Tony shrugged, pulling out a small packet of blueberries. 

‘Send her in.’ Hope sighed, rolling her eyes.

She had been with The Avengers for just under a year now. Healing them after their battles with her healing powers. It took energy out of her whenever she used her power, so she made up potions and healing creams to use as well. It saved some of her energy for the bigger problems, such as broken bones.

Natasha walked, well hobbled, in with Bruce’s help.

Hope’s eyes widened when she saw her leg, it was _really _badly burned.

‘Jesus. What happened? Were you fighting some fire demons or something?’ Hope asked when she slid a chair over for Natasha to use. Hope gently raised her leg up onto a stool and then turned for a moment to gather some cream.

‘Not quite. Just an explosion in the lab that I, unfortunately, got caught in. Well, my leg did.’ Natasha grumbled and glared at Bruce, who looked very guilty as he rubbed the back of his head.

Hope shook her head and rubbed the cream onto Natasha’s leg. It stung for a moment, but then she could feel the heat rising out of her skin and it instantly felt _so_ much better.

‘Put this cream on twice a day just to stop any scarring. It should be fine in a day or two.’ Hope handed Natasha a small tube of the cream. ‘You don’t need much, just a light covering.’

‘Thanks, chick. You’re the best.’ Natasha stood up and was amazed that she didn’t feel any pain anymore and could walk on it.

‘You’re very welcome.’ Hope smiled, happy to be of service.

It made her feel good helping others. Being an omega too, probably made her even more perfect for the job. She wanted to help people, it was in her nature.

‘Now I can kick Loki’s ass!’ 

‘Whose ass is getting kicked?’ Hope asked while she started to tidy everything away. She liked to keep her healing room spick and span.

‘Thor’s brother, Loki. He’s just been captured. He’s the one that stole the tesseract…_ again_.’ Bruce said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

‘How did he get it again? I thought Thor sent it to Asgard?’ Hope frowned while putting a book away.

‘Loki faked his own death or something. Got the throne, pretended to be King and was able to get his hands on it with ease. But now we have him, we just need to get the tesseract again.’ Natasha explained.

‘Well, good luck.’ Hope smiled.

She wasn’t one for violence or fighting. She was a healer, after all. But she understood that The Avengers did it all to save the world, to protect people.

Once Natasha and Bruce left, Hope finished tidying up then she went back to her room. She was lucky to have her own space in the Avengers base. That they took her in when she had nowhere else to go.

Doctor Strange had found her alone and afraid in central park, after being banished from her home planet, Zerile, after she was discovered to be half human. Strange took her in and when he learned of her powers, he took her to The Avengers.

Hope was brushing her hair, it was light blue and reached her shoulders. It was a natural colour though, not dyed. That was one of the features of a female Zeriler. Aside from that and a much longer lifespan of a human, there wasn’t much difference at all.

She had bright blue eyes that matched her hair, her face and cheek bones were like of a Goddess. Thor had actually mistaken her for one when he first met her, he was in awe at her beauty.

The only thing that made her stand out from her race, was that she was an omega… There were no omegas on Zerile, ever. That’s how she was found out to be half-human. Her mother then came clean that her father had indeed been a human.

In-fact, there were barely any omegas left in the entire Universe. They were extremely rare, it was said there were only around four left. And the same went for Alphas, it was thought there was just five of them left.

Hope had just finished brushing her hair when she suddenly felt a weird sensation inside of her stomach. It was like butterflies, but it felt stronger, more heated.

‘That’s weird.’ She muttered to herself, but shook it off and continued with her day.

-

Loki was in chains when he arrived at The Avengers base, with Thor’s firm hand on his shoulder. The Avengers were all there to meet them when they landed from the Bifrost.

Tony tried to ignore the burning grass on his lawn.

‘Good to have you back, Thor.’ Steve nodded to the God.

‘It’s nice to be back. And now I have my little brother with me too.’ Thor chuckled and shook Loki’s shoulder, who rolled his eyes in despair.

But suddenly Loki froze for a moment, his eyes widened slightly. The team all noticed his sudden change in demeanour. He raised his nose up to the air and took in a deep breath through his nose. When he let it out, he looked at the team and then Thor.

‘Well now... I wasn’t told you had an omega on site.’ He said with the wickedest of grins on his face, his eyes darker.

Thor’s own eyes widened and the rest of the team suddenly looked unsettled.

‘You can sense her?’ Clint asked, shocked.

‘Of course I can. I can smell her scent, _and she smells delicious_.’ He purred, licking his lips. ‘Oh, sorry… Did Thor fail to tell you all?’ Loki looked _very _amused, like the cat that had got the cream.

Thor looked really sheepish and he ran a hand down his face. He was in trouble now.

Loki chuckled low. ‘Idiot Thor, all brawn and no brain.’ He glanced at Thor, who looked like he wanted to kill him.

‘Are either of you going to elaborate?’ Wanda hissed, not liking this.

‘Oh, gladly.’ Loki laughed, he was _so_ delighted by the situation.

‘I’m an Alpha.’


	2. Chapter 2

‘How could you forget to tell us that Loki is an Alpha?’ Steve shouted at Thor.

‘I did not think it relevant. And I… forgot.’ Thor chuckled but it died away when he saw the rest of the team looking pissed off at him.

‘This is bad, really bad.’ Bruce said.

‘Surely it’s not _that _bad? Just because he’s an Alpha and she’s an omega doesn’t mean anything. Loki is locked up in the cell, and Hope has no reason to go down there.’ Clint said, a bit confused as to why everyone was freaking out so much.

‘If Loki could tell she was here, then I would be surprised if Hope doesn’t know an Alpha is here too. It’s in their biology to gravitate to one another. Even more so with them being so rare.’ Bruce explained.

‘Well… if it seems like there’s going to be a problem, isn’t there suppressants she can take?’ Wanda suggested.

‘You’re right. There is!’ Natasha said and quickly pulled out her phone. ‘There aren’t many pharmacists that sell them anymore, due to omegas dying out. But they used to be in huge demand to keep their heats at bay. Hope wouldn’t have had to be on them because there was no Alpha on the same planet as her. But now that’s changed… well, we might need to get some for her.’

Tony ran his hand down his face. ‘This is totally out of my zone of knowledge too. How do some of you know so much about omegas?’

‘You mean there’s actually something that the great Tony Stark doesn’t have a clue on?’ Steve asked mockingly.

Tony glared at Steve. ‘Watch it, Cap’.’

‘I learned about them in Russia while I was being trained… Bingo!’ Natasha said, finding a result for a pharmacist in New York that stocked what they may need.

‘I just thought it was general knowledge about the Alphas and omegas.’ Bruce shrugged.

‘I’d heard of them but didn’t know anything about them, to be honest.’ Clint said sheepishly.

‘Uh, guys… We already have a problem.’ Said Vision, looking at the security cameras.

The team rushed over to see what he meant. All of them panicked when they saw Hope making her way down to the basement area, where the prison cells were.

-

Hope felt really weird, like there was an itch inside of her that she couldn’t get to. She’d never felt anything like it before. And she was sure she was going crazy, but she thought she could smell an Alpha… The most delightful smell she had ever smelt.

Following her instincts, and her nose, she made her way through the base. She was a bit surprised to find her feet carrying her downstairs towards the cells where they held any prisoners. But she couldn’t stop herself from going there. Like her body knew where to go, even if her mind didn’t.

When she opened the door and walked in slowly, there was just one large cell in the middle of the room, all glass-like. And in the middle of said cell, she saw a tall figure with his back to her. His scent hit her like a brick wall and made her mind go hazy.

Her legs turned to jelly as she took small tentative steps towards the cell. She stopped halfway there.

‘Come closer, little omega.’

His deep voice went right through her like a drug. Obeying the Alpha, she took a few more steps towards him. When he turned around, she gasped.

He was beautiful.

Loki was transfixed on the girl on front of him. She was a like a Goddess. He stalked towards the front of the cell, not taking his eyes off her for even a second.

They were both silent for a moment, taking one another in for the first time. Then a smirk spread across Loki’s lips and he motioned her closer to him with a finger. 

Being an omega, she would want to do whatever an Alpha said. Which wasn’t always a good thing…

Hope took the last few steps towards him, but then she was snapped out of her trance-like state when the team came rushing in. Wanda used her powers to put up an energy wall between Hope and the front of Loki’s cell, so she couldn’t see him anymore.

Natasha rushed over and guided the omega away, out of the prison room. She saw Hope’s eyes changing, they had been glazed over, in a trance. Now they were back to normal.

Tony, Thor and Steve glared at Loki, who just smirked at them.

‘She is _delightful._’ He purred.

‘You are not to touch her, Loki.’ Thor demanded, pointing at him.

‘How do you expect me to touch her while I’m locked in here?’ Loki put his arms out and chuckled as he stepped back into the middle of his cell. ‘But do you really think that you can keep her away from me? That you can stop simple biology?’

Thor’s face was like thunder, so angry at the way Loki was acting.

‘Come on, Thor. He’s just trying to wind you up.’ Steve put his hand on Thor’s shoulder, the three of them left the room. Hearing Loki’s laughter right before they closed the door.

Upstairs, Natasha had taken Hope to the living room and got her some coffee.

‘Are you ok?’ She asked.

‘Yeah… I… I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I just felt this really strong pull towards him.’ She swallowed hard and took a sip of her coffee.

‘He’s an Alpha and you’re an omega. It’s natural to feel like that.’ Bruce said, joining them.

‘But he’s… well, he’s a villain.’ Hope said, shaking her head. She couldn’t believe how mesmerised she had been by him.

‘Clint and Wanda have gone to the pharmacist to get suppressants, that should hopefully help to control your urges for him. Don’t worry, it will be alright.’ Tony assured her, but the look he gave the others wasn’t one of reassurance.

  
When Clint and Wanda returned with the tablets, Hope took some straight away and went to bed. She asked for the team to lock her in, until the tablets got into her system. But they wouldn’t do that. Instead, Bruce set up a sensor outside her door so if she left her room, they would be alerted instantly.

‘What are we going to do?’ Vision asked, the team were all sat around together having a drink.

‘We need to move him, it’s not safe for Hope him being here.’ Said Wanda.

‘Not possible. We are the only place that can contain him and his magic. We will have to hope the suppressants work and that we can keep them apart.’ Steve said.

‘They will have to be in the same room at times though, since Loki probably won’t tell us where the tesseract is willingly, we will need her to heal him when we interrogate him.’ Natasha sighed.

‘Well, maybe that’s not a good idea anymore. You know she doesn’t like it when we do that anyway.’ Bruce grumbled.

He didn’t really like doing that tactic either. He thought it was cruel, even if it _was _Loki.

‘Let’s just calm down and see what tomorrow brings. You never know, Loki might give us the information we need sooner than later.’ Steve said, trying to calm things down.

‘I doubt it.’ Natasha snorted.

-

The following day, the team didn’t waste any time with interrogating Loki. But it wasn’t easy, he wasn’t giving up any information at all. Instead, he kept asking about Hope…

‘So what’s her name?’ He asked cheerily, sitting on the edge of his bed in his cell.

‘Who’s name?’ Steve frowned, he and Natasha were outside his cell, trying to ask questions.

‘The omega. She’s a pretty little thing, isn’t she? I bet she has a name to match.’ Loki smiled then bit into the apple he was given for breakfast. Not the most substantial meal, but it was better than nothing.

‘We are not here to answer questions, Loki.’ Natasha said through gritted teeth.

‘Where is she from? I know she’s not Midgardian, that’s quite obvious from her hair colour. It’s natural.’ He said so casually as if commenting on the weather.

Steve rolled his eyes and sighed. He was getting irritated, and so was Nat.

‘Shut up, Loki. We are not here to talk about Hope. We are here to talk about _you._’ She blurted out, not thinking. But the way Loki’s face lit up, she realised she’d slipped up.

‘Ah, so her name is Hope. That’s a lovely name.’

Loki chuckled at the pissed off look on Natasha’s face. He was always able to wrangle out what he wanted from people, one way or another.

‘When am I going to get to meet her?’ He then asked.

‘You’ve already met her. And that’s all you’re getting.’ Steve folded his arms over his chest.

Loki laughed. ‘_That_ was not a meeting. That was merely a glance, a quick look at what is mine.’ Loki stood up and started walking slowly around his cell.

‘She is not yours.’ Steve snapped, getting defensive he clenched his fists at his sides.

‘Oh, but she is. Do you see any other Alphas on this realm?’ Loki put his arms out at his side while he looked around the room, for effect.

Steve just narrowed his eyes at him, not liking where the conversation was going.

‘That does not give you a right of way to her. She’s under our protection, and you are not getting her.’ Steve said firmly, then he motioned to Natasha and they both left.

  
Thor, Clint and Vision decided to try later that day. But they didn’t get anywhere either. Loki kept asking questions again about Hope. Vision kept quiet. Thor almost slipped up a few times, but Clint kept stomping on his foot to shut him up.

‘You are all so desperate to get the tesseract. But just _how _desperate are you?’ Loki asked, pacing back and fore slowly at the side of his cell.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Clint asked.

‘I am willing to make a deal, a bargain, for your precious tesseract.’

‘What kind of deal?’ Clint asked cautiously.

‘I will tell you _all_ you need to know, including where the tesseract is, on one condition and _one condition only_…’ He trailed off and stopped, turning to face them all.

‘You give me the omega.’ Loki grinned wickedly.


	3. Chapter 3

‘No. Absolutely not. We are not handing Hope over to that _monster.’ _Natasha said firmly.

‘I don’t even know why we are discussing this? Because there is _nothing _to discuss.’ Said Tony, glaring at Wanda and Steve for even considering it.

The rest of the team were dead set against it.

‘Alright, alright. But maybe if we just let them speak to each other? Or meet properly? He might open up to her?’ Steve suggested.

‘No. Not happening. We need to keep her safe. And that’s final.’ Tony said and the team all nodded in agreement.

-

‘I know you’re there, pet... Watching me.’ Loki grinned and turned to look up at the security camera outside his cell.

He could sense Hope watching him. And he wasn’t wrong.

While the suppressants were helping her, she still felt a weird sensation inside of her. So she thought there wouldn’t be any harm just taking a look at the security footage, to watch him that way.

She nearly fell off the chair in surprise when he addressed her. How on earth did he know?

‘I’m sure your mind is racing with so many questions, my dear. Why don’t you come down here, so we can talk properly? Hmm? Those friends of yours think they can keep us apart. But it’s simple biology, we are _made_ to be together.’ Loki continued, staring directly into the camera.

Hope felt like he was staring into her very soul.

She pushed away from the screen and mentally slapped herself. This was Loki, the villain, who had killed hundreds of people. He was bad news, she had to stay away from him.

Hope managed to tear herself away from the security room. But even as she went about her day, he was still very much there in the back of her mind. His voice, his incredible good looks… _His_ _smell._

‘Hope!’ Natasha called, snapping Hope from her thoughts as she walked down the corridor.

‘Oh, hey Nat!’ She smiled.

‘Are you ok?’ Natasha asked, putting her arm around her.

‘Yeah, thanks. Loki is just messing with my mind it seems.’ She sighed.

‘Hopefully he will back down soon when he realises he’s not getting to you.’ Natasha assured her.

‘But that’s the thing, Nat… he already IS getting to me. I can’t stop thinking about him.’ Hope sighed.

To try and keep her occupied, Natasha took her to the lab to see what Bruce and Tony were doing. Hope enjoyed herself for a while, laughing at Tony and Bruce bickering when they didn’t agree on something.

But then she smelled _him. _And she could feel him. It was a weird sensation inside of her…

She looked up and saw Loki walking down the corridor alongside the lab. Thor, Clint and Vision were leading him elsewhere. He was chained, to stop him from using his Seidr.

Hope gasped slightly when he locked eyes on her, his smile grew even larger when he saw her. He kept his eyes on her as he walked the length of the corridor. And Hope was transfixed on him, her eyes glazing over slightly.

Natasha noticed and nodded at Tony. Who pressed a button and had the shutters come slamming down over the windows, breaking their connection.

Hope shook her head and blinked a few times. She looked to the others, seeing worry on their faces. She wiped her brow, surprised to find she was sweating rather profusely all of a sudden.

‘S… sorry.’

‘It’s ok, Hope. It’s not your doing.’ Bruce gave her a smile.

Hope felt trembly, she noticed that her hands were shaking. She curled them up in her lap and tried to push Loki out of her mind. But it wasn’t easy knowing he was _so _close to her.

‘Where are they taking him?’ Natasha asked Tony.

‘For some interrogation.’ Tony mumbled quietly.

Hope’s eyes snapped up. ‘What?’

‘It’s procedure.’ Tony shrugged.

‘Yeah and I normally heal them afterwards. I can’t do that with _him!’ _She screeched, panicking.

If she got close to him and touched him, she wasn’t sure if she would be able to control herself. It was bad enough with glass between them.

‘You won’t need to heal him, don’t worry.’

‘So you’re going to let him be in agony till his body heals itself?’ She stood up, appalled at the thought. She would’ve been the same no matter who it was. She didn’t believe in violence or harming others.

Tony looked at Natasha and Bruce. Bruce wasn’t happy with it either, but he kept quiet and continued working.

‘You can’t do this!’ Hope rushed to the door, but Natasha managed to catch up with her and grabbed her arm.

‘It’s the only way. We _need _to find out where the tesseract is before it’s too late. We don’t know what he has planned or_ is_ planning.’ She said softly.

Hope looked devastated at the thought of not being able to help and heal a being in need.

‘At least only do injuries that can be healed by my potions and cream. Please, Nat.’ She begged.

Natasha looked round at Tony, who rolled his head and then nodded in agreement.

‘Alright. I’ll go tell them. You go get the things from your room and meet me back here.’ Natasha said and Hope agreed.

Though she still wasn’t happy at all with their interrogation ways. It went against everything she stood for. But she knew she couldn’t do anything about it.

Hope rushed to her room and gathered some tubes of cream and a few bottles of her potion. She then met Natasha back outside the lab. But her stomach dropped when she saw Wanda there too.

‘How could you let this happen?’ Natasha shouted.

‘We don’t know. We were just doing some basic interrogation strategies, then he wound Thor up so much that Thor beat him to a bulp. His ribs are broken and he can barely talk or breathe… Thor says because his magic is being contained in the chains, he can’t heal as quickly as his body normally would.’

Hope was stood behind them, mortified at what she was hearing.

‘I need to heal him.’ She said firmly.

‘You can’t, Hope.’ Natasha said, both turning around to face her.

‘It’s my job. Now you better let me in there to heal him.’ She snapped, not wanting to take no for an answer.

And Natasha knew how stubborn she could be. She wouldn’t let this go until Loki was healed.

Natasha ran her hand down her face.

‘Fine. But it’s going to be controlled. Have you got your suppressants with you?’ She asked.

‘Yes. I can take three more without over dosing.’ Hope nodded and reached into her pocket, taking more of the pills to try and help dampen down her instincts.

‘I’ve got another idea.’ Hope rushed into the lab and eyed up Bruce. ‘Do you still carry vicks around with you?’

He gave her a weird look, but nodded and handed it to her.

Tony, Natasha, Wanda and Bruce all looked at her with confusion when she rubbed some at the entrance to her nostrils.

‘His scent is what gets me the most. This should hopefully help to _some_ extent.’ She said to them as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

‘You are not going near him!’ Tony stormed over, glaring at Natasha.

‘There’s been a bit of a problem. She needs to heal him, Tony.’ Natasha said quietly.

Tony grumbled in annoyance. He wasn’t happy about this, neither of them were. But they had no other choice.

‘Can’t we just put him back in his cell and take the chains off?’ Tony asked.

‘The cell controls his magic too. He can’t use it in there either.’ Said Bruce.

‘Shit.’ Tony hissed, knowing there was no other option. Unless they wanted to release Loki and risk him escaping. ‘Alright. But this has to be tightly controlled.’

‘You have my permission to drag me out of there if things go south.’ Hope said, but she was hoping it wouldn’t come to that.

But her mind went haywire around him. It was like she didn’t have control over herself anymore. So she wasn’t really sure what to expect.

With a sigh, the team took her into the room where Loki was.

Thor looked very embarrassed, having let Loki get to him so much that he broke his ribs. But his little brother always got under his skin.

Loki could smell Hope as soon as she entered. Even though he was lying on the ground in agony, barely able to breathe without searing pain, he managed a smirk as he turned his head to look at her.

His plan to rile Thor up so much to injure him had worked. Now here she was, just as he wanted. He’d had a feeling she was a healer, and now that was confirmed for him.

‘Well, if it isn’t my little omega.’ He purred, his voice making Hope tremble.

Her eyes were starting to glaze over slightly, but she managed to keep her head clear. She had a job to do, and that was to heal him. Alpha or no Alpha.

She said nothing as she crouched down next to him, looking over his armour.

‘I’m not going to be able to do it properly over all _this.’ _She motioned over Loki’s armour and looked up at Thor, who crouched down at the other side of him to help undo various buckles until his chest was on show for her.

Hope took a deep breath and reached out, slowly. When she placed her hand upon his skin, the two of them gasped. The first contact felt electrifying. Hope pulled her hand back quickly, but she bit her tongue. She had to help him.

Concentrating as best she could, she put both hands over his ribs. Ignoring the pulsing feeling in her hands from touching him, she closed her eyes and focused all her healing powers through her palms and into his body.

Loki groaned as he felt his ribs moving, moulding together and healing over. Then there was instant relief, the pain was gone.

He let out a deep breath as Hope removed her hands from his chest. But his hand shot out like a cobra and he grabbed her wrist, sitting up slightly.

The team all jumped and moved in, but Thor put his hands out to them all, halting them. He didn’t believe his brother would actually harm the omega. And being without his Seidr, there wouldn’t be much he could do otherwise.

Loki’s eyes locked onto Hope’s, she felt her heartbeat racing like crazy at the hold he had on her. So strong, yet oddly comforting. Which was something she didn’t really want to feel from him. And it unsettled her.

Loki took her hand up to his lips and he softly kissed the back of her hand, over her knuckles. The lingering touch of his lips made her gasp, her skin tingling.

‘Thank you, my dearest Hope.’ He purred against her skin.

‘Alright, that’s enough.’ Clint said firmly.

Natasha moved in and took Hope’s arm, helping her up. Loki reluctantly released her hand, but he didn’t take his eyes off of her until she was led out of the room. One last glance over her shoulder revealed him winking at her.

‘Until we meet again, little omega.’ He called to her just as she exited the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki was _so_ enjoying his current predicament.

He was in the interrogation room _again. _But Thor, Natasha, Tony and Vision hadn’t touched him yet. They kept firing questions at him, but he wasn’t answering in a helpful manner.

Loki chuckled. ‘How, exactly, is this an interrogation when you are all too scared to touch me again? Knowing that if you hurt me, my lovely little omega will have to come and heal me.’ He grinned.

Thor’s face was like a thunder storm, he went to charge at Loki but Natasha stopped him. ‘Thor, it might be best if you leave. He’s only going to wind you up again.’

‘Fine. I will just be outside.’ Thor grumbled.

‘Send my regards to Hope, brother.’ Loki called after him, chuckling at Thor’s grunt in response.

Loki eyed up the Avengers that stood before him. He was kneeling on the ground, having been forced there. But he hadn’t bothered to try moving, since he knew what he said was true. The omega _would _have to heal him again if they damaged him.

He was feeling rather invincible.

-

Hope was in her room doing some research about Alphas and omegas. Of course she knew about what she was, and what Loki was. But she had never really bothered to learn a lot about them, since she never in a million years thought she would actually meet an Alpha.

She just felt dread though while she did her research. It was becoming rather clear that if biology and instincts had their way, she was going to end up claimed by Loki. And that it would be willingly from her side. Even if her mind wasn’t completely on board at first.

After reading up on what happened when an Alpha claimed an omega, she decided that she would just have to make sure that didn’t happen.

It started by being scented. The Alpha would nuzzle and rub himself all over the omegas body. Just touching the omega in general. Then he would, of course, fuck her and knot within her. Once he came inside, that was it. Game over. They would be bonded for life.

She would just have to make sure that didn’t happen.

Her mind was spinning with the information she had looked up. So she decided to go for a walk, to clear her head. It was good to get away from the Avengers base. While she did love it there, sometimes it did get a bit much.

Hope wandered through the local park, feeding the ducks in the lake as she went. She smiled while she watched children playing on the swings, dogs playing fetch with their owners. She did love this planet, for all the bad there was also plenty of good too.

When she sat down on a bench to watch the world go by, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. And she sighed, it was obvious she was being followed by a few SHIELD agents.

‘Seriously?’ She grumbled to herself.

Instead of enjoying the rest of the afternoon, she made her way back to base. Stopping by at a bakery to get some nice cakes on the way.

When she returned home, she found Natasha and Tony.

‘What the hell are you all playing at?’ She put her hands on her hips and glared daggers at them.

‘What do you mean?’ Tony asked, glancing at Natasha then back to Hope. But his eyes landed on the bag of cakes she had. ‘Ooooh, is that from Shaun’s bakery?’

‘Not for you!’ Hope shooed his hand away when he reached out towards the bag.

‘Aww.’ He pouted.

‘Answer my question. What are you playing at? Having me followed like some kind of criminal?’

‘Ah.’ Natasha said.

‘Well?’ Hope asked again, not happy at all.

‘It was just for your own safety. We are worried about you, with this whole Loki situation.’ Natasha said calmly.

‘If I need looking after it’s when I’m here! Not when I’m outside, Loki is locked in his cell. How, pray tell, would he get me when I’m outside?’

Tony raised his eyebrows and looked between Natasha and Hope. ‘Well… Fair point.’ He gave up, not able to think of a good reason.

Hope sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. ‘Look. I’m not liking this anymore than you all are. I really don’t want to end up as _his _omega… No matter how good looking and… _strong_… he is.’ She coughed to clear her throat and mind quickly. ‘He’s a villain. He kills and hurts people. You know that’s not my scene.’

Tony and Natasha nodded, both feeling bad.

‘We know. And we _are_ sorry, Hope. We’ve just never experienced anything like this before.’ Natasha said softly.

‘I know. And neither have I. It’s scary. But we will get through it. Once he tells you the information you need, he will leave, right?’

Tony nodded.

‘Well, then… Let’s just keep our fingers crossed that he spills sooner rather than later.’ Hope smiled.

-

The following night, Hope woke up in the middle of the night, feeling like there was something in the room with her.

But she turned the light on and looked around, there was no one, or anything, there.

So she lay back down and turned the light off again. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

‘Come to me, my little omega.’ Loki’s voice whispered in her ear.

She shot up, body shaking as she scrambled to turn the light on again.

‘What the…’ She looked around and there was still no sign of him.

‘I’m going crazy.’ She sighed and ran her hand down her face.

She tried to get back to sleep, but couldn’t. Then she made a decision, what would the harm be if she went down to try and speak to Loki? It wasn’t like he would be able to touch her or anything anyway, since he was in the cell.

Maybe she would be able to get him to tell her where the tesseract was. Then he could get the hell off this planet and she could get back to normal.

After she was dressed, she was careful to step over the sensor that was put at the bottom of her doorway. She didn’t want to disturb the team. She then made her way down to the basement.

As she got closer, she could feel his presence more and more. And when she entered the room, it was no surprise that Loki was sitting up on the bed, expecting her.

‘Well, isn’t this a delightful surprise.’ He smiled, surprisingly warmly, at her and got up to move to the front of the cell.

He watched her hover by the door, uncertainty all over her face.

‘Come closer, pet. I don’t bite… that hard.’ He chuckled.

Hope took a deep breath and walked towards him. She stopped a few feet away from the front of the cell. Loki placed his hands on the glass and licked his lips, he looked like he wanted to devour her.

‘How are your ribs?’ Was the first thing Hope asked, though it hadn’t been exactly what she had planned to ask first.

Loki grinned. ‘Better, thanks to you. I must say, I am impressed with your healing skills.’

Hope felt a weird flutter inside of her, but she pushed that away. It was just the omega inside of her that felt pleased at an Alpha’s praise.

‘Thank you.’ She said quietly, taking a deep breath. ‘Where’s the tesseract? What are you planning to do with it?’ She blurted out.

Loki narrowed his eyes briefly and then smiled. ‘Did _they _send you down?’

‘No, they didn’t. But I figured I’d try.’ She shrugged.

Loki knew she wasn’t lying. It wasn’t in an omegas nature to lie to an Alpha. He walked to the side of the cell and sat down on a bench, he motioned to a chair that was just opposite him outside of the cell.

Hope went and sat down on said chair, feeling rather vulnerable for some reason. Even with Loki _inside_ the cell.

‘How old are you, Hope?’

‘Three hundred and forty years old… You?’ Hope replied quietly.

Loki’s smile widened. She was indeed quite young. ‘I am one thousand and ninety.’

‘You’re quite a bit younger than Thor.’ She replied.

‘I am. Yet I have seen more of the world than he has. Seen worlds he has never even heard of. If you want, I could show you some of these worlds.’ He said in a sultry tone.

Hope’s eyes widened, she stood up and shook her head. ‘Stop… stop trying to get into my mind.’ She said bravely. Though she didn’t feel strong on the inside. It felt like she was melting from being in his presence.

Loki calmly stood too and moved to the front again, hands behind his back as he watched her.

‘I am not in your mind, pet. The connection you are feeling between us is just our natural instincts, our biology. And it is pointless to fight it. Why don’t you open the door, let me out and we can get out of here. I can take you anywhere in the Universe you’d like.’

Hope trembled, her body desperately wanted to open the door. But her mind was firm, saying no. Though she didn’t even know the code to his cell.

‘I… No, Loki… You’re _not _my Alpha. I don’t have to do what you say.’ She said through gritted teeth.

‘I may not be your Alpha, _yet. _But we both know that you _want _to do as I say. You cannot deny it, little omega.’ He purred.

Hope turned on her heels and stormed towards the door.

‘Wait.’ Loki barked and Hope stopped dead. ‘Stay. Let’s just talk a little more.’ He said softly, in an almost pleading tone with her.

Hope took a deep breath and turned around again. She folded her arms over her chest and tried her best to glare at him, but it wasn’t easy under his heated gaze.

‘What, exactly, is there to talk about?’ She asked, still trying to keep a brave façade up on front of the Alpha.

Loki gave a half smirk, amused and impressed with her bravery. She seemed rather feisty, and he liked that. ‘There are many things to talk about, pet. Such as how you came to be on this pathetic excuse for a planet?’

Hope narrowed her eyes at the God. ‘For your information, I rather like this planet. It’s beautiful.’

‘Then you definitely need to see other worlds. This one is being ripped apart by the mortals, it is falling to pieces right on front of their eyes but they are too blind to see it. They’re destroying it.’

‘So why did you try and take over such a place?’

Loki chuckled. ‘Ah, you’re a bright girl, aren’t you?’ He winked at her and slowly stalked to the other side of the cell, closer to her. ‘It was not beyond saving, those few years ago. Now, however, I have my eyes set on a bigger prize.’

‘Which is?’ Hope felt like she was maybe getting somewhere. But he wasn’t falling for it.

‘I will tell you, someday. Since you _will _be part of it once you become mine.’

Hope rolled her eyes again in despair. She wasn’t listening to this anymore.

‘I am _not _going to become yours.’ She said firmly, though her voice had the slightest hint of uncertainty in it, that Loki heard loud and clear.

‘We both know that is not true, Hope. You are only lying to yourself and denying your body of what it _wants _and _needs.’_

Hope clenched her fists together to try and keep herself under control. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. Then she opened them again and tried to relax her body.

‘I’m going now. Goodnight.’ She said in a clipped tone, then scurried away as fast as she could. Rather relieved when Loki said nothing else and didn’t try to get her to stay any longer.

When she got out of the room, it felt like she could breathe properly again. Her mind not quite as foggy as it had felt while in there.

At least she managed to get a tiny piece of information out of him. It didn’t seem that he was interested in taking over Earth again. But whether that was a good thing or not, she wasn’t entirely sure…

-

Hope told the rest of the team about her little visit to Loki in the middle of the night. They weren’t best pleased to hear that she had went down there without any backup, but they were surprised when they learned that she got _some _very _slight _information out of him about his plans.

But they still didn’t know _what _exactly it was he was planning. Or where. Though they assumed he was going to be trying to take over a planet again, that seemed to be his style.   
  


‘Maybe we should let Hope speak to him again, see if she can get anymore information out of him? She got more in five minutes than we got in five days!’ Clint said to the team at a meeting over breakfast.

Bruce rubbed his temples in thought. ‘I don’t think that’s a good idea. The more she is in his presence, the more bonded they will become.’

‘But they can’t touch one another. And it’s clear from the footage that she is denying him, her mind is strong.’ Tony said.

‘For now. Until she comes into heat. Which I think is no doubt imminent, due to an Alpha being in the vicinity.’

‘Isn’t that what the suppressants are for? To stop the heat from happening?’ Steve asked.

‘They _should. _But I’m a bit worried that because of how rare Alphas and omegas are, that they might have evolved so much that drugs won’t work to stop nature now.’ Bruce said, concerned.

The team all looked at one another, worried too.

-

Hope was healing a few agents that had just come back from missions. She was on the last one, healing a broken ankle when she heard the alarms.

She looked at the agent, confused. But the agent looked just as confused as she was, not having a clue what was going on.

The omega finished healing him, then rushed out of her room to see what was happening. But everyone she asked didn’t have a clue, they were just running around like headless chickens. Not seemingly knowing what to do either.

Hope managed to eventually seek out Tony and Steve.

‘What’s going on? Is there a fire or something?’ She asked.

‘Worse.’ Steve said, looking at Tony with uncertainty.

‘What is it?’ Hope asked again, looking between them both as she waited for an answer.

‘Loki has escaped.’


	5. Chapter 5

The colour drained from Hope’s face after being told Loki had escaped.

‘How did it happen? How _could _it happen? He was in chains?!’ She screeched at Tony and Steve.

‘The agents taking him back to his cell fell for his silver tongue, saying the chains were too tight and hurting him. They loosened them just enough for some of his magic to seep out of and he was able to escape.’ Said Steve.

Hope felt light headed and reached out to the side to lean against the wall. Steve rushed in to help steady her.

‘Are you alright?’

‘Not really. What if he comes after me?’ Her voice was shaky.

‘We are making sure that security is super tight. We can put an agent outside of your bedroom too at nights if that would help?’ Tony offered.

‘Yeah, maybe… But I can’t live in fear, can I? He was maybe just toying with me while he was here… Perhaps now he’s free, he will go do whatever it is he wants to do.’ Hope said hopefully.

‘He likely will.’ Tony said and gave her shoulder a squeeze to try and reassure her.

Steve looked at Tony like he was crazy. But Tony glared back at him and motioned to Hope with his eyes.

‘Uh, yeah. He will no doubt be on another planet by now. We’re sending Thor out to try and find him.’ Steve said, not all that convincingly.

But Hope appreciated them trying to ease her mind anyway.

While everyone in the base was running around, trying to figure out where Loki had gone and if he was even still in the compound somewhere, Hope went back to her room. She was going to make some more potions to keep herself busy and hopefully tire herself out so she could sleep better that night.

When she got into her room, she locked the door… _just in-case_. It wasn’t till she crossed the room towards her en-suite that she spotted a dark figure lurking in the corner of her room.

She let out a screech and bolted back for the door, but Loki suddenly materialised on front of her, blocking her escape route. The one in the corner had been an illusion.

Hope managed to stop before she bumped into him. She backed away quickly, until her back hit her bedside table.

‘Hello, Hope.’ Loki purred and started taking large, slow steps towards her.

In a hurried panic, Hope grabbed the bottle of deodorant from the table behind her and sprayed it out into the air on front of her. Loki watched in amusement with an eyebrow up.

‘What _are _you doing, pet?’

‘So you don’t stink up my room!’ She said, her voice shaky.

The deodorant in the air didn’t deter Loki, he continued to stalk towards her. So she made a mad dash across her bed and jumped off the other side, with her hand over her mouth and nose to try and stop his scent from clouding her judgement.

She turned around to face him and was slightly relieved when he stopped at the other side of the bed, just watching her panic with great enjoyment.

‘Wh… what are you doing here?’ She asked, not taking her eyes off of him. She did think it was because she was trying to gauge his reactions and movements, but she wasn’t sure if it was instead because he was so damn handsome that she couldn’t look away…

‘I came to see you, little omega.’ He started taking slow steps again down around the bed, over towards her.

‘No… don’t come any closer.’ She put her hand out towards him, wanting him to stop. And he did, but with a wicked smirk on his face.

‘You’re not scared of me, are you?’

‘No.’ She squeaked, but it wasn’t convincing. At all.

Of course she was scared of him. She was bloody terrified. He was dangerous, and right now there was no cell to contain him. Or chains. Or Avengers. She was all alone with him… But then, why did she also feel highly excited about him being so close? Her body was trembling and she wasn’t so convinced that it was all fear.

She had never met anyone so intimidating before. And it only got worse when he started moving towards her again, until he was_ so _close that she was looking up at him, feeling like he was everywhere. Her deodorant was no match for his wonderful scent that enveloped her.

‘I’ve been waiting for this moment. No chains or glass to separate us.’ Loki’s tone was seductive and Hope was struggling. _Really _struggling.

When Loki reached out towards her, she closed her eyes and tensed up. But her eyes flew open when she felt his hand gently cup her cheek. His touch was making her skin dance, the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering like crazy.

‘Such a pretty one you are.’ He purred and rubbed his thumb against her skin, his eyes piercing into hers.

She was under his spell, unable to tear her eyes away from him. His touch was heavenly, she didn’t want it to end… But she knew it had to. Though she couldn’t bring herself to say anything.

Loki slid his hand down her neck, to Hope’s surprise she tilted her head back submissively as his hand gently wrapped around her throat for a moment. He grinned and hummed in approval as he leaned in closer.

‘Good girl.’ He slid his hand down her chest, between her breasts and down to her hip.

Moving in close, flush against her, he buried his nose into her neck and inhaled deeply. He was about to kiss her, when there was a knock on the door.

‘Hope? Are you in there?’ Thor called through the door.

Hope wanted to shout for his help. That Loki was in her room. But her body wasn’t listening to her mind at all, it was as if her brain was frozen. She opened her mouth but nothing came out, making Loki grin as he nuzzled into her neck.

He trailed his nose up to her ear. ‘I will return for you soon, my dear. Because we both know that you are _mine_.’ He whispered, making her knees turn to jelly.

In the blink of an eye, Loki was then gone. Hope gasped, as if she had just come up for air after being under water. Her entire body failed her, but she managed to walk jelly-legged to the bed and she fell onto it for support.

‘Hope?’ Thor asked, knocking again.

‘I’ll be out soon, Thor!’ She shouted out, her voice not exactly calm.

‘Are you alright?’

‘I’m fine! Five minutes!’ She called out again, praying that he would go away and leave her to come back to her senses.

She heard Thor’s footsteps leaving, so she collapsed fully on the bed and started sobbing. She was scared, confused, aroused… All at once.

‘Why did he have to be an Alpha? Why Loki?’ She whimpered to herself.

After getting her emotions out, she realised that Loki’s smell was lingering on her. So she had a quick shower in hopes to get rid of it. But she could still smell him, so used some perfume to cover it up.

Though she wasn’t sure why she was overly worried, she knew the others wouldn’t be able to smell him on her since they weren’t Alphas or omegas. And it wasn’t like the smell was bad…

When she emerged from her bedroom she felt like a bag of nerves. And then there was the dilemma about whether to tell the team that Loki had somehow managed to get into her bedroom… Not that that was at all a comforting thought.

But oddly, that night she fell asleep almost instantly. And she had one of the best sleeps she’d had… well, ever.

While Hope slept, she never sensed the presence in her room that night. Loki stood at the bottom of her bed, watching her while she slept soundly.

She was so peaceful, so beautiful.

He quietly walked up the side of her bed and sat down on the edge of it carefully, so as not to disturb her. He reached out and couldn’t resist gently stroking her hair.

‘Sleep well, my beautiful little omega. Once I have everything in place, I will come for you and take you out of here.’ He whispered softly.

Hope moved slightly in her sleep and sighed, but didn’t wake. Loki smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead, his lips lingered for a while against her skin before he disappeared into the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope woke up the following morning feeling so refreshed. She wasn’t sure why she managed to get such a good sleep, but it was definitely the best sleep she’d ever had.

Instead of getting straight up out of bed like normal, she lay there for a while and thought about yesterday when Loki had been in her room. She couldn’t believe how submissive she’d acted with him. Baring her neck for him? What the hell was that about?

She mentally slapped and scolded herself, saying she wouldn’t let that happen again.

Luckily that day was reasonably normal for her. She felt like she was getting back to normal while she worked, healing anyone that needed healing.

She joined the team for lunch, they were all still a little on edge after Loki’s disappearing act. Thor had returned that morning, having had no luck at all in finding him.

Hope battled with herself about whether to tell them he visited her last night. But in the end, she decided against it, because it would only make them panic. No doubt she would have agents actually in her room with her all the time for protection.

Though part of her was wondering whether that would actually be for the best or not…

That afternoon, she went with Natasha and Wanda to the cinema. They all thought it would do Hope good to get away from base and to try and forget about everything that was going on. Plus, Tony was wanting to do a full scan of the base with FRIDAY to see if there was any clue about where Loki was or what he was planning.

As some of the team were still not entirely convinced that he had even left.

‘What should we go see?’ Natasha asked when the three entered the cinema.

‘Just nothing gruesome or too violent.’ Hope said while she eyed up the popcorn.

‘Alright, Wanda you go get the popcorn. Hope, you get the drinks. I’ll get the tickets.’ Natasha said.

‘You’ve been hanging around with Cap too much.’ Hope teased and nudged her playfully.

She went over to the drinks machine and put the first cup in. While she was waiting for it to fill, she saw a face peering over her shoulder in the reflection of the machine. But it wasn’t any ordinary face… It was Loki.

Letting out a startled gasp, she turned around but he was gone.

Feeling slightly shaken up, she continued with getting the drinks. When she joined the other two again, they went through into the screening.

Hope still had a weird unsettling feeling inside of her. She knew that Loki was there, she just wasn’t entirely sure _where_ exactly in the cinema.

When they sat down, Hope was next to Natasha then Wanda was at Natasha’s other side. She relaxed more when the film started, surely if Loki _was _here, he wouldn’t risk trying anything that could cause a scene in the cinema.

But she was wrong.

Suddenly there was a very real presence in the seat next to her. She glanced to take a peek at the late-comer, noting the black suit first. But then a wave of his scent hit her just as she looked at him.

Loki.

The colour drained from her face upon seeing him. Her mouth parted, but nothing came out in her fear. Loki had a wicked look about him and he brought his finger up to his lips, wanting her to keep quiet.

She swallowed hard and quickly looked round at Natasha and Wanda, they were both really engrossed in the film. But she wanted to alert them. She went to nudge Natasha, but suddenly she felt fingers against the back of her neck, underneath her hair. And she melted into a complete puddle under his gentle, but firm, touch.

Loki’s grin grew even larger at the tremble of her body.

‘Good girl.’ He purred low into her ear. Enjoying the flush that crept up over her cheeks.

It hadn’t taken him long at all to learn that, like omegas should, she absolutely loved it when he praised her.

‘There is something rather thrilling about being in a dark cinema, no one paying attention to what’s going on around them because they are so engrossed in the film.’ He continued whispering into her ear, feeling his breath against her ear wasn’t helping her internal battle with herself.

He continued to stroke the back of her neck with the tips of his fingers. She didn’t know what to do, not that she felt like she _could _do anything because she felt frozen to the spot.

‘You smell delightful, little omega… I can’t wait to claim you as mine.’ He growled low.

Luckily for Hope, luck was on her side. Wanda needed the toilet so had to squeeze past Natasha and Hope. As soon as there was movement, Loki vanished. Letting Hope feel like she could breathe again. 

‘Squeeze up, so she doesn’t disturb us coming back.’ Hope whispered to Natasha and nudged her to move along.

Natasha didn’t think much of it, and never noticed the shakiness of her voice, so moved over into Wanda’s seat. Hope felt some relief when Wanda returned and sat at the other side of her. At least now that Hope was in the middle, Loki couldn’t come back and touch her again.

But he could still watch her from a few rows back. And he did, intently. She thought she felt like she was being watched, and she knew without a doubt it was Loki.   
  


‘Are you alright? You seem a little on edge?’ Wanda asked when they walked back into the foyer after the film was over.

‘Yeah. Just have a weird feeling that Loki is watching.’ Hope said nervously, glancing around.

‘Why do you think that?’ Natasha frowned.

Hope looked at them both, seeing the concern etched all over their faces. She took a deep breath and decided to just tell them.

‘He was here… In the screening.’ She said quietly.

Wanda and Natasha’s eyes widened.

Natasha took out her phone and called back to base. ‘We have a situation, send a car for us ASAP. We think Loki is here, at the cinema.’ She hung up and then slid her arm around Hope, leading her out.

‘Did you see him?’ She asked as they walked outside.

‘Yes. He sat next to me… before Wanda went to the bathroom.’ Her voice was shaky while she spoke.

‘Why didn’t you say anything?’ Wanda asked, shocked.

‘I… I tried to. But it’s like… it’s like some sort of spell. He touched me and I was just… unable to do or say anything. I’m scared, really scared. It’s like my mind and my body just doesn’t connect together when he’s around. I’m sorry.’

Natasha ran her hand down her face and sighed. ‘It’s ok, this isn’t your doing. It’s Loki… Come on.’

A car pulled up to collect them, once Natasha ushered the other two in, she quickly scanned the area but couldn’t see any sight of Loki.

‘We’re sending some agents in now to have a look around.’ The agent driver told the three before taking them back to base.

As soon as they returned, Natasha called for a meeting with the others. Including Hope.

‘You need to tell us if he comes near you again, Hope. We can’t protect you unless we know.’ Tony said. He was really concerned for the omega.

‘I know. I just, my body just shuts down when he’s near.’ Hope fiddled with her hands on the table anxiously.

‘I don’t get why he didn’t kidnap you.’ Said Steve, pacing back and fore while in thought.

‘What do you mean?’ Clint asked, frowning.

‘Well, he clearly wants Hope. But why did he not just take her away with him there and then? He is capable of doing so, isn’t he?’ Steve looked to Thor, who nodded.

‘You’re right. That doesn’t really make sense.’ Natasha hummed. She then looked at Hope. ‘Did he say anything about what he was planning to do?’

‘No, nothing.’ She said quietly, shaking her head.

Hope went back to her room after the _meeting _and decided to go for a shower, wash the day away. It had certainly not been a relaxing trip to the cinema like she’d hoped it was going to be.

The shower helped to relax her, but it didn’t last for long.

She stepped out of the shower and reached out to grab her towel, but a long-fingered hand shot out and grabbed it first.

Letting out a screech, she jumped backwards and her eyes widened upon seeing Loki in her bathroom.

‘Loki!’ She panicked, but then realised she was naked. Which made her panic _even more._

‘Give me my towel!’ She demanded and rushed forward to try and grab it, but Loki held it up high with a wicked smirk on his face, looking all too pleased with himself as he eyed her up and down.

‘What’s the magic word?’ He purred.

Hope’s arm across her breasts did nothing to hide her luscious body from his gaze.

‘PLEASE! Give me my towel!’ She said in a rush, unable to control her trembling body on front of him.

‘Mmm… not good enough. You’re going to need to work harder if you want this back, pet.’ Loki put the towel behind his back, waiting patiently with a mischievous smile.

Hope looked around quickly and grabbed a small hand towel, that was enough to cover between her legs. She then scampered back into the shower and slid the glass door over. Her arm covered her breasts as she glared daggers at Loki through the glass.

Loki stepped closer to the shower cubicle and stood directly on front of it, staring in at her.

‘Well, isn’t this quite the turnaround? It’s like you’re the one in jail now.’ He chuckled, licking his lips.

‘What are you doing here? How do you keep getting in?’

Loki put his arms out to the side, the towel still in one of them. ‘No walls can keep me away from you, Hope.’

‘What do you want?’

‘I want _you.’_ Loki reached out and slowly slid the door open, making her heart beat quicken.

She tried to sink back as far away from him as possible, into the corner of the shower. But there wasn’t much room at all. Even less so when he stepped in with her.

Her body was shaking so badly, a mixture of excitement and fear. She looked up at him with such an innocent, doe-like look. ‘Please, don’t do this.’ She whispered.

‘Do what, little omega?’ He asked, halting his movements. Just an inch away from her.

‘What you’re away to do.’ She closed her eyes, unable to look at him. Even though her body wanted to allow him to do whatever he wanted with her.

She opened her eyes again when she felt him wrap her towel around her body, his hands lingered on her shoulders for a while.

‘What is it you think I am going to do to you, my dear?’ He asked, looking intently into her eyes.

She opened her mouth, but no noise came out at first. Until she tried again. ‘R… rape me.’ She squeaked.

Loki’s left eyebrow quirked up and a grin formed on his face. He slid his hands down her arms, not touching her skin because of the towel protecting her. But he moved in even closer, _just barely _pressing against her.

He leaned in and his breath was warm against her neck, just below her ear. ‘Oh my dear. I am not going to rape you… No.’ He then couldn’t resist burying his nose into her neck, smelling her.

‘Because rape means to take someone against their will... But you _will _beg for me to take you. And _only_ when you are begging on your knees for me, your body _craving_ my touch, your quim pulsating with a _desperate_ need for my cock to fill you…’ He trailed a finger up her cheek. ‘only then will I finally claim you.’ He growled deep.

He pressed a kiss against her neck that made her knees buckle. And then in the blink of an eye, he disappeared in a shimmer of green.


	7. Chapter 7

Hope was torn once again about whether to tell the rest of the team about Loki’s visit to her room. Well, _bathroom_ this time.

She kept replaying in her mind what Loki had said. That she would be the one begging him for him to take her… He couldn’t be serious, could he?

She decided to skip telling the others about _that _encounter. It was already embarrassing enough that he had caught her naked and fresh out of the shower. 

The following few days were calm for Hope. There was no more sign of Loki, much to her relief.

She was just enjoying her down time one afternoon, reading a book in her room when there was an urgent knock on the door. It was Bruce, looking really worried.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘We need you, quickly!’ He grabbed her hand and the two rushed through the compound and outside.

Hope saw one of their aircrafts outside, they were not long back from a mission. But being carried out of it by Thor was Natasha, and being carried by Vision was Wanda. They were both badly injured.

‘What the hell happened?’ Hope asked as she ran over to them.

‘We were ambushed on the mission. Nat and Wanda were first off the ship and got the brunt of the attack.’ Steve explained.

Natasha and Wanda were placed down on the grass on front of Hope. She crouched down over Natasha and ran her hands over the top of her, concentrating to try and find where her injuries were.

‘What kind of attack?’ Hope asked, trying to get as much information as possible while she then _scanned _Wanda too.

‘Blasters, not normal guns or bombs though. Alien.’ Said Clint.

Hope managed to find the issues in Natasha. She was bleeding internally and had multiple broken bones. So she closed her eyes and concentrated on pushing her healing energy through into her. It took a little while because of the extensive injuries, but everyone was so relieved when Natasha let out a gasp and shot straight up in shock.

The omega then moved straight on to Wanda to do the same thing. Again, it took some time but she succeeded in saving Wanda too. Making it look so easy to the rest of them.

Wanda and Natasha were up on their feet within minutes, feeling completely fine.

Hope sat on the grass, getting her breath back. That had taken_ so_ much out of her. She knew it was going to take a while to recover from this one.

‘Hope, are you ok?’ Thor asked.

‘Yeah. Just… knackered.’ She said and waved her hand at him.

‘We owe you, Hope. Honestly, I don’t know what we would do without you.’ Natasha said, helping Hope up to her feet. She gave her a big hug, so did Wanda. 

‘Just doing my job.’ Hope shrugged. ‘Now I need to go nap.’ She was struggling to keep her eyes open.

‘Do you want me to help you back?’ Tony offered.

‘No, I’ll be fine. Honest. Just make sure no one else gets hurt till tomorrow at least. I don’t know how much more energy I have for today.’ She said with a smile, patting Tony on the arm as she headed back inside.

Hope and the team all failed to notice a figure standing on the roof, watching what was going on.   
  


When Hope got back to her room, her bed looked sooo inviting. And she didn’t even bother to change into her pjs as she collapsed onto it and crawled up to the top, letting out a sigh of relief.

She had _just_ closed her eyes when she suddenly felt _him._

But she was so tired.

‘Not now, Loki. Please.’ She whined and turned her face down into the pillow, not even opening her eyes to look at him.

She heard his footsteps move around her bed, then the bed dipped at the side.

‘My poor darling. You’re exhausted.’ He purred and started stroking her hair, making her melt even more into the bed if that was possible.

She wasn’t sure why she wasn’t too worried about him being in her room again. Was it perhaps because she was SO bloody tired? Maybe... Or maybe it was after the revelation yesterday where he said he wouldn’t rape her, and there was definitely no chance that she would _ever _beg him for it. So in a way, where was the danger now?

It totally _wasn’t_ the fact that his touch felt like heaven. His voice was like velvet swimming through her veins and she oddly felt safe when he was around. No, not at all that…

But her mind was still slightly ticking over, even though she was half asleep.

‘Whaddyawant?’ She grumbled, turning her head slightly and opening one eye to take a peek.

He was smiling sweetly down at her while his fingers glided through her hair.

‘I just wanted to see you. That was _very _impressive what you did out there, saving them from the brink of death. My clever little omega.’ He purred.

She closed her eye again and Loki noticed a very small smile tug on her lips. Her breathing slowed down and her body relaxed even more.

‘Sleep, pet. I will watch over you.’

-

Hope woke up and stretched, feeling so refreshed after her nap. She rolled over and took a moment to focus. That’s when she spotted Loki sat on a chair by the window, reading.

She froze and her eyes went wide. He was still here? How long had she even been asleep for?

Sitting up, that’s when she realised she was wearing one of her nightgowns. The realisation that Loki must have changed her made her feel a little on edge.

‘Ah, you’re awake. Did you sleep well, pet?’ Loki smiled and had his book disappear.

Hope’s mouth was open for a while, not sure what to say. She looked around the room, then her eyes landed on the clock.

‘Oh my god!’ She gasped and leaped out of bed. She’d been asleep for over twenty-four hours!

‘I am, yes. But calling me Loki is just fine.’ Loki teased. He stood up and started stalking around the bed towards her.

‘Why didn’t you wake me? How could I sleep for _that_ long? Did you drug me? What did you do?’ She panicked.

‘Shhh, calm down.’ He walked up to her and cupped her cheek. ‘I didn’t do anything to you… Apart from change you into something comfier.’ He said with a cheeky smirk. ‘I may have also been keeping everyone out of the way, so you could rest well. I saw how exhausted you were, and you needed to sleep.’

Hope’s eyes widened again. ‘Wh… what did you do?’

Loki cocked his head and chuckled. ‘Always thinking the worst. I haven’t harmed anyone, if that’s what you’re thinking. Though your friends may be going out of their mind slightly. I put a protective spell over your room, so no one can get in. They’ve been blasting and trying to Hulk their way through.’ Loki chuckled and glanced over at the door.

Hope looked confused. ‘Why?’

‘So you could rest. They already wanted you to heal someone else a mere _two hours_ after you went to sleep.’ He walked over to the door and leaned against it to listen, he could hear them still trying to get in.

‘They do not appreciate you, my dear. They take advantage of your gift. What you can do is truly incredible. But they are treating you like a machine.’ He walked back over to her and cupped her face in both hands. ‘You need to look after yourself, too. You needed that sleep, or you wouldn’t have slept for so long. I merely allowed it to happen without interruption. You can do such _wonderful _things with your gift. But not if you are over-worked. Pushed to your limits.’

‘They… they aren’t taking advantage of me, Loki. They appreciate me.’ Hope said quietly, her mind not quite focusing from the closeness of the Alpha and his touch.

‘Just do not let them tire you out.’ He said softly. In that moment, Hope got lost in his eyes. And what was this? Was he truly, genuinely, worried about her health? It was... weird. But also, a little endearing.

She blinked a few times, she _had_ to focus. This was Loki.

'I better go see if they’re alright.’ She pulled away from Loki, away from his touch. Even though deep down she wanted to do the complete opposite.

Loki sighed and shrugged. ‘Very well.’ He clicked his fingers and suddenly the door burst open, Tony and Clint came barging through, eyes wide when they saw Loki.

He turned to them and waved cheekily, then in a flash he was gone before they could get him.

‘Hope! Are you ok? What did he do?’ They both asked, rushing towards her. The rest of the team came barging into her room too.

‘I’m fine. He didn’t…’ Hope froze and looked confused. ‘He didn’t do_ anything_.’

The team all looked just as confused too, looking between themselves.

‘We’ve been trying for hours and hours to get in! We thought he was hurting you, or worse.’ Natasha said.

‘I was just… sleeping. I was so tired, when I got into bed he appeared and just…’

‘Just, what?’ Thor asked, worried.

‘He just stroked my hair, and I fell asleep.’ Hope said honestly.

Natasha and Tony shared a _what the fuck? _look.

‘He _stroked your hair_? And that’s it?’ Wanda asked, looking at her in disbelief.

‘Yeah. That’s all that happened. When I woke up, he told me that I needed to rest and that’s why he put up some sort of shield around my room. I slept all this time.’ Hope shrugged.

The team were silent, all in shock. Thinking the worst had happened.

‘Well… he shouldn’t have gotten in here in the first place.’ Tony said and stormed out of the room, adamant to upgrade the security system. Again.

‘Alright, well… at least you’re ok. But we need to come up with something more to protect you.’ Said Bruce.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Hope just ran her hand down her face. ‘I need to get dressed… Do you all mind?’ She motioned to the door.

‘Yeah, sorry… There’s a queue of people, by the way, waiting for you at your room.’ Clint said on his way out with the rest of them.  
  


When Hope was ready and turned the corner towards her healing room, she stopped dead and rolled her eyes.

‘Great. That’s not a queue, that’s a bloody _mob_!’ She groaned, internally cursing Clint.

There were loads of agents waiting outside her room with various ailments. 

It took her all evening to heal everyone that was needing. Luckily, she was able to use her creams and potions for most of them, so she wasn’t too tired by the time she was finished.

She grabbed something to eat from the kitchen before going back to her room to sleep. Even though she only woke up that afternoon from a very long sleep, she felt like she could sleep for that long again.

But she froze when she entered her room. She could smell him. He’d been here, _again_.

Though there was no sign of him still being there, which made her a bit more relieved. It wasn’t until she was ready for bed, about to get in, when she spotted a small box on her pillow.

She picked it up and flipped it open, her eyes widened and her mouth fell open when she saw the most beautiful bracelet inside. It was a fine silver bracelet with the most beautiful greeny-blue gemstone, the Paraiba Tourmaline.

‘Oh my god.’ She gasped, hand over her mouth.

There was no need for her to wonder about who it was from, because it was blatantly obvious. Not to mention his scent was all over the box.

‘So much for Tony’s supposed security upgrade.’ She muttered to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

‘Is that a new bracelet?’ Wanda asked the following day at lunch.

Hope’s eyes widened slightly. ‘Oh, yeah, it is.’ She nodded.

‘It’s beautiful, really suits you.’

‘Thank you.’ Hope smiled.

She was glad that she never asked where she got it from. She wasn’t really sure how they would react if she told them it was a gift from Loki. She hadn’t been entirely sure about whether to wear it or not anyway.

But who could resist pretty jewellery?

That evening, Hope had just finished healing an agent after a mission and she was tidying up her healing room when Loki suddenly appeared next to her. Startling her.

‘Geez, do you have to keep doing that?’ She put her hand over her heart momentarily.

Loki grinned and put his hands behind his back as he stepped closer to her, looking at what she was doing. ‘It wouldn’t be fun if I just walked in the front door.’

Hope tried to put some distance between them, his scent already was making her mind start to go fuzzy. ‘Yeah, well you wouldn’t get very far if you did come in the front door.’ She grumbled and spun around on her chair to try and focus on some of the potions on the shelf.

Loki smirked and leaned in closer, she shivered as she felt his warm breath against her ear.

‘No one would be able to stop me from getting to you, my lovely little omega.’ He purred.

Hope closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she turned around and was momentarily stunned at how close he was, looming over her. She did her best to glare up at him, then she ducked out to the side and moved across the room, putting away more things.

Loki reached out and captured her wrist, holding it still he noticed the bracelet.

‘Ah, glad to see you received my gift.’ He sounded so pleased with himself that she was wearing it.

‘I did… thanks.’ She said, tugging her wrist out of his grasp she continued with what she was doing. ‘What do you want?’ She asked, trying to sound cold.

‘What do _I _want?’ He chuckled. ‘What I want, is to have you naked and writhing in pleasure beneath me. My cock buried deep inside of you, knotted tightly while you come repeatedly on me.’ He growled deep.

Hope dropped the bundle of bandages she was putting away, her hands shaky from his words. She scrambled to pick them up again, refusing to look at him, her face flushed red as she tried not to think about _that._

‘Or perhaps a different position. Maybe you on all fours, having just presented for me. My hand around your neck as I fuck you hard from behind, marking your neck with my teeth.’

‘Stop!’ Hope squeaked, her voice much higher than she had wanted it to be.

She looked around at him and narrowed her eyes. He was sitting on her chair, his booted feet up on her desk.

‘I don’t think you _truly _want me to stop.’ He purred and pulled his feet down. He leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. ‘I _can _smell your arousal, little omega.’

Loki laughed wickedly when she grumbled in annoyance and stormed out of the room.

-

One lunchtime Hope went for a stroll around the local park. Taking in the beautiful sunshine and everyone out enjoying themselves, it relaxed her and made her smile.

She sat down on her favourite bench where she could clearly see the ducks swimming around in the pond.

Reaching into her bag, she groaned when she realised she’d forgotten to pack the sandwich she made.

‘Damn it!’ She sighed and sat back.

But then a familiar figure strode into view, smiling widely.

‘Hello, dear. May I join you?’ Loki purred, motioning the bench next to her.

She narrowed her eyes at the God. He was wearing an all-black suit, leather gloves too instead of his usual armour wear. It wasn’t exactly hot, but there was a small amount of heat in the sun and she wondered how he wasn’t boiling in his choice of dark clothing. He also had a small food bag with him that she recognised was from one of the local bakeries.

‘If I say no, you will still sit down anyway.’ She shrugged and folded her arms over her chest, trying not to look at him as she averted her eyes back to the duck pond.

Loki chuckled and took a seat next to her, he removed his gloves and put them neatly to the side. ‘Correct, pet. But it’s just because I want to be around you. There’s nothing wrong with that, is there?’ He said so innocently, but Hope knew he was _far_ from innocent.

She ignored him, but wasn’t able to for long. As he held out a toastie under her nose, the smell of the cheese and ham made her mouth water. That was her favourite.

Looking at the toastie, then she looked at Loki. He motioned with his eyebrows for her to take it. So she did. She was hungry, and could never resist food. Even if it was from the devil himself.

‘Thanks.’ She muttered quietly.

Loki took out his own toastie and he also pulled out two bottles of juice. ‘Apple or orange?’ He asked.

‘Orange please.’ Hope smiled when he handed her the orange juice.

Hope wasn’t really sure what his game was today. Why he was being so… nice. Then again, he was always nice around her. He’d never given a reason for her to not like him. It was, odd. And confusing.

‘I must say, whilst this planet has a lot of downsides, these toasties are possibly one of the better inventions.’ Loki said with a mouthful.

Hope snorted. ‘Is that the _only _good thing you have to say about Earth?’

‘Well, I guess the animals are rather intriguing. The ones that humans haven’t destroyed anyway.’ He proceeded to tear a bit of toast off and tossed it to a duck that had decided to come close to investigate for any food going.

Hope paused and took a second to look at Loki in wonder. He was so damn confusing and difficult to understand sometimes. Well, to understand what his endgame was.

‘Why did you decide to come to Earth?’ Loki asked.

‘It wasn’t exactly my choice.’ Hope said with a sigh. ‘I was exiled from Zerile. They found out I was half-human. My mother was imprisoned for life for being with a human.’ She swallowed hard, not really sure why she was opening up to Loki. ‘My father was hunted down, found on another planet while he was in hiding. He was slaughtered on the spot.’

Loki’s eyebrows furrowed in sadness for the omega. ‘I am sorry to hear that. Life can be cruel sometimes to those who don’t deserve it.’ He said softly.

Hope looked at him, seeing a kindness and sort of understanding in his eyes.

‘What about you? I mean, Thor has told me that you’re adopted.’ She wasn’t expecting him to open up to her, but she was pleasantly surprised when he did.

‘Yes. Odin took me in hopes of making peace between the frost giants and the Asgardians. Well, his plan failed rapidly. It took me a while to come around to the idea of who I am… I guess it still is taking me time to come to grips with it.’ Loki admitted. ‘I do truly believe that Frigga loved me as her own. But Odin, I don’t know. And I don’t really care.’ He shrugged and continued eating.

Hope saw a vulnerability in Loki for the first time, making her wonder if he truly was the monster that everyone said he was. Or was there something deeper to it, to his reasons for what he did. She thought so, anyway. Or she at least hoped so.

‘Take a walk with me.’ Hope said suddenly when they were finished eating.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her offer, but accepted. He put his gloves back on and motioned for her to lead the way.

Hope wasn’t sure why she was feeling so comfortable in his presence. Or why she wasn’t running back to base. But she tried to forget about everything else and just _be _in the moment with the Alpha. Being in public, she had a feeling he wouldn’t try anything anyway.

They took a leisurely walk around the park. Hope pointed out all the good things they saw. Such as a young child playing and laughing with her dog. Hope noticed that did get her a tiny smile on Loki’s lips. She also pointed out a few squirrels playing together in the trees above them.

‘There is so much beauty here, you just have to look sometimes.’ Hope smiled up at Loki.

He smiled back at her, admiring her optimism. ‘I get the feeling you’re trying to make sure that I don’t cause havoc on this planet again?’ He chuckled.

Hope shrugged. ‘Maybe you got me. But you can’t really blame me for being concerned.’

‘True.’ Loki nodded. ‘Well, you don’t have to worry about precious Earth. It’s safe from me.’

Hope wanted to believe him. But at the back of her mind she wasn’t forgetting the fact that he is the God of mischief and lies.

‘As are you.’

‘Hm?’ Hope stopped, a bit confused.

‘You are safe, not _from _me but _with _me.’ He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear, smiling at her. ‘You’re my omega, it’s my job to keep you safe.’ He trailed his finger down her cheek, making her shiver.

She closed her eyes for a moment. ‘I’m not _your _omega, Loki.’ Though her tone wasn’t entirely convincing, she even heard it herself.

Loki chuckled and took a step back. ‘Stop lying to yourself, pet. We both know you are.’ He winked at her, then turned on his heels and strolled away.

‘Urgh! He’s so damn infuriating!’ She hissed and stormed off in the other direction.

-

She didn’t see Loki again that day. Or the following day, actually. She hoped that perhaps he was giving up his chase of her.

But she wasn’t in for much luck. A couple of days later, one morning she was heading down the corridor towards her healing room when she passed by a new agent. He was quite young and had only been working there for around a month, but he had quite the crush on Hope.

‘Oh, hi, Hope. How are you?’ He asked shyly, stopping to talk to her.

‘I’m fine, thanks. You?’ Hope asked.

‘I’m good. I uhh, I was wondering if you… perhaps… well, if you’d like to maybe, get some lunch sometime?’ He stuttered out, looking like he was going to pass out at any moment.

Hope smiled softly. ‘That’s really nice of you. But I’ She trailed off when she saw a look of horror on the man’s face, looking over Hope’s shoulder.

She didn’t need to turn around because she could sense it was Loki. And that was confirmed when she felt Loki’s hand land possessively on the back of her neck, making her close her eyes for a moment under his touch.

The agent took his gun out, but his hand was shaking so badly that even Hope knew if he tried to shoot Loki it would no doubt hit her or someone else instead.

‘Back off, _boy. _She belongs to me.’ Loki snarled.

When the agent kept fiddling with his gun and went to try and call for backup with his walkie talkie, Loki lunged for him and threw him into the wall. The agent dropped the gun and yelped in pain and fear. Loki wrapped his hand around his neck and squeezed hard.

‘You do not go near her again. Do I make myself clear?’ His nose scrunched up, jaw clenched and he looked terrifying to the young man, who nodded quickly.

‘Loki, don’t hurt him!’ Hope pleaded with the Alpha.

Though her inner omega was trembling and positively drooling at the powerful Alpha being so protective and possessive over her. Even though she wasn’t one for violence, she couldn’t help her inner omega’s instincts.

Loki narrowed his eyes at the man. ‘You’re lucky my omega is so forgiving and kind. Or you would be beaten to a pulp right now.’ He growled and reluctantly let the agent go.

As soon as the agent was free, he scrambled away. Almost falling over as he ran down the corridor, glancing over his shoulder at Loki once more before disappearing around the corner.

Loki turned to Hope, who had her face in her hands while shaking her head. He chuckled and stepped in close to her, tilting her chin up with his finger.

‘It is my duty as your Alpha to protect you, to keep any competition away. Not that I’d call _that _competition. Puny mortal.’ He said as he rubbed his thumb up across her lower lip when she looked up at him from under her long lashes.

‘You… you’re not my Alpha, Loki.’ 

Loki’s smirk grew large. ‘You know this isn’t true. Soon, I will scent you. We both know this.’ He chuckled and just as The Avengers came rushing around the corner, Loki took a step back from Hope and vanished.

‘SHIT!’ Tony yelled as he skidded to a halt by Hope.

‘Are you ok?’ Natasha asked Hope when she reached her.

‘I’m fine… Is the agent ok?’ Hope asked.

‘He’s just shook up, is all.’ Said Steve.

‘What was Loki doing here?’ Tony asked, looking at Hope.

‘I don’t know. He just appeared, again. Got all defensive and protective over me.’ She said quietly and wrapped her arms around herself.

Tony looked at Steve and ran his hand down his face with a sigh.

‘This can’t keep happening. We need to know why he keeps dropping in like this, but isn’t actually doing anything but scaring half the agents to death.’ Tony then turned to Hope again. ‘Has he ever said anything at all to give you any clue as to what his plan is?’

‘Nothing at all.’ Hope shook her head. ‘He just keeps saying that I am _his._’

The team all sighed and looked between one another. No one was really sure what to do. Neither was Hope, she was the main _victim _in all of this.

Though some of the team was starting to wonder if she was the only one who didn’t actually mind Loki’s surprise appearances. And, worryingly, Hope was starting to wonder that too…


	9. Chapter 9

Hope was absolutely furious that the team had made her go with them on that mission.

It had been hell, pure and utter hell.

There was a massive fight going on against an alien race in London. So many casualties that Hope tried to rescue. Granted, she was able to heal many people, but there were _so_ many that she couldn’t save.

The smell of death was ingrained in her nostrils, along with a lot of dust from rubble. The sound of people screaming in fear and agony was still ringing in her mind. And the sight of so many people dying right on front of her would never leave her mind, she was sure of it.

She had never been on a mission like that before. It had been horrendous. And she was struggling to come to terms with the fact that she couldn’t save everyone. It was eating her up inside.

The team knew how hard it was on her when there were times like that, where she couldn’t help everyone. Yet they knew that would be the situation because of how big the threat was, and had been told about lots of casualties before heading there. But they still dragged her along anyway.

She was absolutely exhausted, physically and mentally when they returned home to base. She ignored the team around her as they got off the jet. She was angry with them for doing that to her, knowing how much suffering it would cause her. They claimed, originally, they were taking her because they would need her as back up for the team. But they really just wanted her along so they could keep an eye on her.

Hope wasn’t stupid. She knew they were getting wary of her, because of Loki’s visits. They hadn’t wanted her to stay at the base alone, no doubt worried he would come and whisk her away somewhere.

But after Loki telling her that they were over using her powers… She was really starting to wonder if the team wanted her around for _her _or because of what she could do. More and more she was realising that they did seem to just assume she would heal people, that she was there and would help. The team always thanked her, but the SHIELD agents? not so much.

And they didn’t respect her when she asked to be left alone for some rest time. Often Bruce or Clint would come knocking to say they needed her to heal someone else. Even if it turned out just to be a sprained ankle that could easily wait a few hours. So she had been secretly glad that time Loki put a spell around her room, letting her rest.

But at the same time, she was trying to focus on the fact that Loki was a good manipulator. He was trying to get into her head, perhaps even turn her on the team. It wasn’t easy though, because he was an Alpha. And every fibre of her being wanted to be with him, to be around him. To submit and do whatever he told her to do.

It was getting more and more difficult each time she saw him.

Hope dragged her sorry ass back to her bedroom. She was almost there when Natasha caught up with her. ‘Wait, Hope!’

Hope gritted her teeth and froze on the spot.

‘There are some agents that need your’ She was cut off when Hope turned around.

Hope looked awful. It was obvious she was exhausted. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, thinking of the people she couldn’t save. It had really hurt her, being there on that mission. But what surprised Natasha most, was that Hope snapped.

‘I am NOT healing anyone right now. They can put bandages on their cuts and bruises. Only disturb me if it’s a matter of life or death.’ She snarled at Natasha, having finally had enough for once.

Natasha realised at that point that they had went too far taking her on that mission. When they knew full well how bad it was going to be… She nodded sheepishly and left Hope to go into her room.

When Hope entered her room, she burst into tears. Unable to control her emotions any longer. She slid down the door, head cradled in her hands. She had this tight feeling in her chest that made her panic, flashbacks of all the people calling for help filled her mind uncontrollably.

‘Hope?’ The soft voice pulled her from her thoughts. Her head shot up and her eyes widened upon seeing Loki, looking _very _concerned over the young omega.

‘L… Loki.’ She squeaked, wiping her eyes.

Her entire body was shaking, she was scared after seeing what she did. She managed to get up to her feet, already feeling vulnerable with Loki here never mind with her being on the ground.

Loki hated seeing her so scared and upset, clearly very shaken after what had happened. He took a step closer to her and opened his arms, inviting her in.

She hesitated a little. The invitation into him was sooo inviting. Especially with how she was feeling currently. The thought of an Alpha making her feel safe and secure… It was too much for her to resist.

As soon as Hope took the first step, it was like a chain reaction. She rushed forward into Loki’s awaiting embrace. As soon as she was in his reach, he wrapped his arms around her securely and placed his chin on top of her head.

‘Shhh, shhh. You’re safe with me, my darling omega.’ He purred, rubbing her back as he squeezed her tightly.

Hope took in deep breaths between her crying, the smell of him along with the leather and metal made her feel so at home. Her crying slowly ceased and her shaking eased off too, especially when he crooned deep within his chest for her.

It was in that moment that Hope realised she was fucked. In both senses of the word… No doubt eventually, anyway.

Hope didn’t ever want to let go of Loki. She had never felt so secure and safe before. Her hormones were running wild and her body was taking over her mind entirely. The fact she was in the arms of a villain completely flew out the window. 

‘I… I need to shower. I can smell it all… on me.’ She whispered, her voice shaky. 

‘I will bathe you, pet. You’re in no fit state to be alone.’ Loki said softly, firmly. Leaving no room for arguments, and she didn’t argue.

She was giving herself to him completely, trusting him to look after her. Right now, she was completely his.

Loki took her to the bathroom, keeping an arm around her. He was worried if he stopped contact that she would snap out of it and try to push him away, she could be very stubborn sometimes. So he did his best to make sure that wouldn’t happen. Part of him felt selfish, using her vulnerability to get closer to her. But part of him also wanted and _needed _to be there to comfort and protect her. It was in his instincts after all.

While the bath was filling up, with plenty of bubble bath added, he started to remove her clothing slowly and carefully. She blushed when he took off her bra, then even more so when he crouched down to peel her knickers down her legs.

As he stood up, he trailed the tips of his fingers right up her legs, up her sides and up her arms to her shoulders. Goosebumps broke out all over her skin under his touch. Her eyes were closed until he pressed a kiss to her forehead, making her eyes shoot open in surprise at how gentle he was being with her.

‘Come on, let’s get you in the bath.’ He turned the taps off and tested the water before holding her hand and helping her into the tub.

As soon as Hope sank down into the water, she felt all her muscles starting to relax.

Loki kneeled down at the side of the bath and smiled fondly at her, watching as the water lapped at her skin. He dipped his fingers in the water and swirled them around, slowly moving towards her knee that was just poking out of the water.

‘Feeling better?’ He asked with a hum as he touched her knee softly, making her gasp slightly.

‘Much better… thank you.’ She nodded.

‘I don’t think your _friends _would be best pleased to find me bathing you.’ He grinned.

‘I don’t care.’ She blurted out honestly, making Loki raise an eyebrow at her admission.

Loki didn’t answer her. He trailed his fingers up her thigh, under the water, and he skimmed across to her abdomen. He lightly tickled her, making her squirm and giggle. A big grin formed on his face.

‘Ticklish, are we?’ He teased, tickling back and fore across her abdomen then up her side, across her ribs, making her wriggle around and laugh even more.

Loki paused his hand on her side after a while, his thumb was just touching the side of her breast. And she was _very _hyper aware of it. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.

‘Sit up, pet. I’ll wash your hair for you.’ Loki removed his hand from her and he moved up to the top of the bath while she sat up.

Hope was surprised with how gentle Loki was while he massaged the shampoo and conditioner into her hair. Her eyes started fluttering closed under his touch. Having him so close, she was still able to smell him. Keeping her nice and calm.

‘Right, head back to rinse.’ Loki pressed firmly on her chest while cradling the back of her head and he eased her down into the water to rinse her hair.

‘Good girl.’ He purred, gliding his fingers through her hair again to get the last of the shampoo out.

Loki helped her out of the tub and wrapped a large towel around her. He then surprised her by scooping her up in his arms and carrying her out of the bathroom and to her bed. He got himself comfy on it with his back to the headboard, Hope was kept snugly on his lap.

She didn’t bother arguing or trying to get away, she didn’t really have the energy. And she was enjoying his company this time, perhaps a bit _too_ much. But Loki’s lap was also _extremely_ comfortable, she didn’t want to ever leave.

Loki smiled when she turned into him and buried her face in the crook of his neck, sighing in contentment. She was so small in comparison to him, but that only made him want to protect and have her even more.

Hope enjoyed how large he was, he truly did make her feel safe and secure. There was also the odd excitement she felt with the fact that he was still fully clothed in his Asgardian armour while she was naked, only protected by a towel. All proper and sensible thoughts went flying out the window. She even thought about what it would be like if he was to scent and mark her…

She couldn’t deny there was something rather titillating about this incredibly intimidating, dangerous, strong, dominant, Alpha man that could be so soft and caring towards her. That she was seeing this side of him, and the thought that he could also be _hers _as much as she could be his…

‘Are you feeling better, my little omega?’ Loki asked, his hand sliding up and down her back. His question pulled her from her hazardous thoughts.

Feeling rather shy and vulnerable, she nodded but kept her face hidden against him. It was also a good excuse to in-hale as much of his smell as possible.

Loki pulled the towel down enough so that it fell over her breasts, baring her shoulders and neck. He leaned in and started nuzzling at her neck, the tip of his nose trailed up and down slowly. God, her smell was so intoxicating. He almost lost it, wanting to flip her over and take her right there and then.

But he managed to refrain…_ just_. The thought of scenting her, marking her as his became overwhelming.

He flicked his tongue out along her neck and was urged on by the small whimper that came from the little omega on his lap. He lavished her neck with his tongue, suckling too when he found all the right places.

Hope tilted her head to the side, to make sure he had all the access he needed. The way his tongue and lips were moving across her skin had her trembling like crazy. Her body and pheromones went into complete overdrive. She felt like she was drunk on _him._

‘Bite me… mark me, please.’ She whined, her hand clutching at the leather and metal on his chest.

Her want and need surprised him, making him pause momentarily. But he grinned against her skin and chuckled. He could sense and feel her desperation for him.

‘It would be my pleasure.’ He growled and sucked hard on her neck, then he sank his teeth into her and marked her with a deep, feral growl. Ashamedly, he came in his boxers as soon as his teeth got into her skin.

Finally, she was his.

He wasn’t the only one to lose control, Hope felt a small pulsating sensation shoot through her entire body, then focusing down between her thighs. Her clit was throbbing. But as Loki suckled on her, lapping up some blood that he caused, she couldn’t fight the overwhelming tiredness that washed over her when Loki stopped mauling her neck.

She closed her eyes with a moan, a smile on her face too, and she fell asleep on her Alphas lap.


	10. Chapter 10

When Hope woke up, she was slightly disorientated. She took a moment to come to, but when she did her eyes widened and she felt her stomach lurch.

She was still on Loki’s lap. Which was still incredibly comfortable, even though she could feel his hard muscles of his thighs beneath his leather trousers.

He had been snoozing too, but he woke up when he felt her squirming. She was trying to get off his lap before he woke. But his strong arms circled around and trapped her in place.

‘Where do you think you’re squirming off to?’ His tone was deep and sultry, going right through her.

‘I… I need to move.’ She squeaked and kept struggling, relieved when the Alpha released her so she could scramble off his lap and onto the bed.

The towel around her had started to fall in her struggle, so she quickly wrapped it around herself again. She jumped off the bed and stood there for a moment, just looking at Loki. Looking very much like a deer in the headlights.

Loki just gazed back at her, with a soft smile on his lips.

‘Wh… that… shouldn’t have happened.’ She said shakily.

Loki chuckled darkly. ‘What do you think happened, little omega?’

Hope rubbed her neck, that’s when she felt the bite mark on the side of it and her eyes widened. Suddenly remembering exactly what happened before she fell asleep.

‘You marked me!’ She gasped.

‘I did indeed. You _begged_ me to.’ Loki purred.

_Shit. _He was right. She was putty in his hands last night, enjoying his company. She had wanted nothing more than to be his in that moment. And even now, she wasn’t exactly revolted at the thought...

‘Oh god.’ She groaned and hid her face in her hands.

She heard Loki chuckling softly. Slowly, she removed her hands from her face and looked over at him. He looked so smug, sitting on her bed like he owned the damn place.

Without taking his eyes off her, he patted his thigh.

‘Come here, my little omega.’

The command was uttered in such a way that Hope knew there was no way she would be able to deny him, even if she wanted to. His tone was dominating, yet with a hint of comfort too. She felt it right through her veins.

Loki was delighted when she started towards the bed again, she walked around to the side he was at and he reached out for her. As soon as he touched her, they both felt a spark. He helped her onto his lap and cradled her against him.

‘Mmm, good girl.’ He purred approvingly, feeling her tremble in his arms.

He slid his hand up her back and to her neck, he stroked her skin softly underneath her hair. She let out a small whimper and her head fell against his chest.

They stayed together like that for a while, Loki just touching her. Mainly around her neck, keeping her like jelly. She had decided that his lap was her favourite place in the whole world to be. For sure.

She enjoyed nuzzling his neck, even placing tentative kisses on him and suckling his skin now and then. Making Loki struggle to keep himself under control.

But he didn’t have time to claim her properly this morning. He had to, unfortunately, leave her for now. He buried his nose into her hair and sighed.

‘I have to go for now, pet. But I will return soon.’ He whispered and leaned back slightly to look at her.

Her eyes were hazy, but she was trying to flit back into full concentration. Though it was difficult for her now.

‘Ok.’ She squeaked out and nodded.

She slid from his lap and pulled the towel she still had on tighter around her. It had dried since last night with the combined body heat from the two of them.

Loki cupped her cheek and she closed her eyes, enjoying his touch.

‘My good little omega.’ He leaned in and kissed her forehead, lingering for a moment before pulling away. ‘Don’t work too hard, and don’t be afraid to say _no.’ _He said in a firm tone, making her nod.

Loki disappeared right on front of her eyes, and she let out a large gasp as if she was just able to breathe again properly. Her body went weak and she sat down on the edge of the bed. Her heart was suddenly racing, it took a while before it calmed down. Her shaking too.

She then rushed into the bathroom and pulled off her towel. She looked in the mirror and saw the rather large bite mark on her neck. She ran her fingers across it, hissing when it stung slightly. She couldn’t believe Loki had marked her, or more the fact that she had allowed it…

-

Loki walked along the corridor of the old abandoned warehouse. It had been built up to contain an army of scientists and some soldiers.

‘Where have you been?’ Owerfos snarled at him, hobbling along towards the God.

Owerfos was from another planet, he was_ almost_ human-like, aside from his skin that was orange scales and he had no ears, that Loki could see anyway. He didn’t have any hair either. He was a slave of Thanos, sent to give Loki one more chance at _redemption. _Otherwise it would likely mean death for the God of mischief.

‘I was at the Avengers base. Not that it’s any of your business.’ Loki snarled back at him as he continued walking.

‘You are getting too distracted with this omega.’ Owerfos said, glaring at Loki as he moved on front of him and stopped, making Loki have to stop too.

‘She is nothing to do with the plan.’

Owerfos took a few steps towards him, trying to square up to him. ‘Are you having second thoughts? Because we should’ve had the all go by now.’

‘I never said that, did I?’ Loki snapped. ‘You will get your chance to take out The Avengers and take over Earth. But only once I have Hope out of harms way.’

‘If you don’t hurry it up, perhaps I will get my own men in there to remove her.’ Owerfos threatened.

Loki snapped and he whipped out one of his daggers, slicing Owerfos’ pinkie finger clean off. Blood spurted everywhere and Owerfos cried out in agony as he clutched his finger.

‘_You are not to touch her_.’ Loki growled, aiming his dagger at him. ‘She is _mine _and if you dare lay a finger on her, I will cut your head off.’

Owerfos hissed at Loki, then turned on his heels and rushed off to try and heal his pinkie. But Loki knew it wouldn’t take long to grow back. Owerfos had this weird healing ability where he could grow back parts of his body that was cut off. 

Loki let out a low grumble and continued on to the centre of the warehouse. Where many recruits were rushing around, working on new weapons and plans. He went over to the main scientist.

‘Any luck with the omega?’ The scientist, Greg, asked.

‘I’ve marked her. But she has not went into heat yet like I had hoped.’ Loki said as he sat down.

‘Can’t you just take her away anyway?’ Greg asked while he continued closely working on a high-tech gun.

‘Not yet. I need to make sure she will be safe when I get her out of there. I need to claim her fully first, so she trusts me utterly, but it _would _be easier if she went into heat.’

Greg paused and looked at Loki. ‘You really have bonded with her, haven’t you?’ 

‘I have. She’s mine and nothing will change that… I just need to keep her safe from this lot.’ Loki said lowly, so no one else would hear.

‘Are you having second thoughts?’ Greg asked.

Loki looked him dead in the eye and nodded once. ‘It seems that my little omega has become the centre of my Universe. All of _this, _seems so meaningless and tiny in comparison now.’

Greg gave Loki an assuring smile. ‘Well, if you keep up your end of the bargain with Thanos and Owerfos, I’m sure they will allow you to be free.’

‘I certainly hope so… Now, do you have any ideas on how to get Hope into heat quicker?’

‘There is only one thing I can think of that might help… Now that you have marked her, it should work.’ Greg said.

‘What is it?’ Loki asked, leaning forward.

-

A day later, Hope was having lunch in the kitchen. She had just bitten into her sandwich when Tony came barging in, hands high up in the air as he cheered.

‘Did you get laid last night or something?’ Hope teased.

‘Even better. We got him!’ Tony said with the biggest smile.

‘What? Who?’ Hope frowned, not knowing who on earth he was on about.

‘Loki. We’ve got him, he’s down in the cell again. And we are not going to let any idiot agents handle him again.’ Tony chuckled and gave the wide-eyed omega a pat on the back before walking off.


	11. Chapter 11

Hope had gone through all the emotions the following few days after Loki was captured again.

At first she had been devastated, totally gutted that he was locked up once more. She actually missed his random visits, his touch…

But then she decided that perhaps it was for the best. He’d already marked her and it kind of did mean that he _was _her Alpha. But at least he hadn’t managed to _claim_ her, so she hoped that perhaps the connection from being marked would dwindle away.

Though it wasn’t quite as easy as she had originally hoped for. She could sense his presence in the building, and she knew when he had been taken to interrogation as she could smell him clearly in the corridor from where he’d been.

It was starting to drive her insane. He was so close, but so far away at the same time.

-

Loki wasn’t giving the team any information. He just constantly had a smug grin plastered on his face. It was making the team suspicious, wondering what his plan was. He barely said anything, unless it was to tease them or to ask about his omega.

‘I don’t like this.’ Natasha said to Bruce and Vision while they watched him on the security camera.

‘It is weird, almost like he _wants_ to be here.’ Said Vision.

While they were watching, they all gave one another a confused look when Loki raised his nose into the air and in-haled deeply. Then the biggest of smirks spread across his face, almost a feral like look. He got up and started pacing in the cell, looking hungry as his nostrils started flaring and his jaw clenched.

‘What the…’ Bruce trailed off, wondering what the heck was going on.

But then something came to his mind and he rushed off to the lab, leaving Natasha and Vision extremely confused.

-

Hope had been healing a broken wrist for Clint, she was just finished when she suddenly doubled over clutching at her stomach, panting.

‘Hope, are you ok?’ Clint asked, concerned.

‘Yeah… Just shooting pains.’ Hope frowned, confused. It wasn’t quite like shooting pains, it was more of a weird tugging sensation inside her.

‘I’m just gonna… go lie down.’ She said quietly and headed out of the healing room to go back to her bedroom.

When she got there, she had broken out into a sweat so decided to try having a shower. But while she was washing her body, it felt like she wanted to tear her skin off. Like there was an itch inside of her she couldn’t get to. And she felt the most intense urge to go to her Alpha and have sex.

‘Shit!’ She hissed, suddenly realising exactly what was happening.

For the rest of the day she struggled. She couldn’t concentrate, even after taking more pills that should’ve tamed down the heat. She tried to heal some agents needing help, but she just couldn’t.

The team were extremely worried about her. There was someone outside of her door constantly, worried that she would try and go to Loki. Which she did try and do, but each time she was marched back to her room or not allowed into the cell area.

Whimpering and sobbing could be heard from her room, it was making it difficult for everyone to cope with. Hearing her like that.

Loki could clearly sense and smell her heat. He was constantly pacing in his cell, he was starting to sweat too. When someone went to try and speak to him, he was angry and rather scary towards them. Even Thor found himself wary of his brother, so refused to even attempt to get him to the interrogation room.

The team were having a meeting when Bruce barged in, looking concerned.

‘We have a big problem.’ He said.

‘What? What is it?’ Tony asked, not liking the tone of his voice.

‘Now that Hope is in heat, it’s only going to get worse over the days and more painful for her unless she can mate with her Alpha… Loki knows she’s in heat, he can obviously smell and sense her. An omega in heat is not something that is easily controlled. I came across old papers about Alphas breaking out of prisons to get to their omegas in heat. I… I don’t think we can contain Loki in his cell while Hope is in heat.’

‘But… she isn’t _his _omega?’ Natasha said.

‘She is. I think he’s marked her, she has been wearing clothing that cover her neck lately. And the way they are both reacting, I am certain they’ve bonded.’ Bruce swallowed hard.

‘So… we take Hope far away?’ Clint asked.

‘Even that wouldn’t stop them if they’ve bonded.’ Bruce sighed. ‘Somehow, he will find a way to her. And don’t you guys think that it’s an awful coincidence that Loki happened to be _captured _so easily? I think he planned this.’

The team all shared a look with one another.

‘What do we do?’ Thor asked.

‘I think we give her to him.’ Bruce said.

‘What? We can’t do that! Look at him, he will hurt her.’ Natasha argued.

‘No, he won’t. Alphas don’t harm their omegas.’ Bruce assured her.

Natasha ran her hand down her face. ‘This is literally giving the pray to the predator. If we do this, he has what he wants.’

‘Not quite. I think he wants to be able to break out of that cell to get her. But if we put her in with him, he’s still captured. Then we have more of an upper hand in this game. We then remove her once her heat is over. And it will save Hope going through this pain for a week.’

Everyone knew that what Bruce was saying was right. It was just going to be difficult for them to just hand her over like that.

‘Fine. If that’s what we need to do, then we do it.’ Steve said, taking charge.

‘We better do it quick. I don’t know for sure how powerful Loki is, but with Hope in heat I doubt it would take him long to get out.’ Said Bruce.

  
Hope was writhing on her bed when Natasha and Tony knocked on her door. She called for them to enter, she was struggling to move.

‘Come on, Hope. We’re taking you to Loki.’ Tony said, motioning for her to go with them.

Hope practically flew off the bed at the thought of getting to be with her Alpha. Natasha noticed her eyes were glazed over, completely over taken by her omega instincts. She shared a worried look with Tony, but there was nothing else they could do.

As soon as Hope was taken into the room where Loki was kept, he lunged towards the front, desperate to get to her. Bruce and Steve were there, to make sure it went ok. They were slightly put off seeing a huge bulge form in Loki’s trousers.

‘My omega.’ Loki growled, licking his lips.

She was shaking so badly now, the closeness of her Alpha. Her heat was raging like crazy. She just needed him. His touch. Anything from him she could get, she would take.

Natasha took her to the door of the cell and once Bruce nodded, she unlocked it and allowed Hope in. There were two doors to his cell, to make sure he couldn’t get out when someone was going in.

Once Hope was in the middle section, they closed the outer door. Loki was right there, waiting for Hope to be released to him. He was almost salivating at the mouth.

As soon as the inner door was released, Loki pounced.


	12. Chapter 12

Before Hope could even move, Loki was on her.

His arm snaked around her body, yanking her flush against him. He grabbed her chin and held her steady while he crushed his lips upon hers. His tongue thrust eagerly into her mouth and was greeted just as eagerly with her own.

She moaned and whimpered into him, feeling some relief at finally being in her Alphas arms. But it also made her heat ramp up tenfold at the same time.

Loki lifted her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around him tightly, grinding against him as she slid her arms around his neck. Their lips never left one another as Loki walked her to the bed and they toppled onto it, he thrust down, grinding his bulge against her centre.

He started tugging and tearing at her clothes, not caring about ruining them. Hope didn’t care either, she wanted skin on skin contact as soon as possible. Loki sat up over her and grabbed the middle of her bra, tearing it clean off with ease.

Normally Loki would _love _to tease and torture his lover, but her heat was taking over all of his senses and desires. He wanted, no _needed,_ to get inside of her.

It took him a little while to get his armour off, he cursed not being able to use his Seidr inside the cell. But he was quick removing all the buckles and different pieces. Though his little omega whimpered underneath him, needing his touch.

He reached out and stroked her cheek, then slid his thumb into her mouth. She suckled on his thumb, happy with contact again.

‘Don’t worry, my little omega. You’re going to get what you need.’ He purred, eyes darkening even more.

He had to remove his thumb from her mouth momentarily while he stood up and took off his trousers. He then grabbed hers and tugged them down her legs and off, he was delighted when he found she wasn’t wearing any knickers.

Hope’s mouth started watering when she eyed up his hard cock, his pre-cum already gathering at the tip. He was _so big. _And she could see the slight swell of his knot near the base. Her cunt started contracting just from the sight of him.

She whimpered and rolled over onto her front, she got up onto her hands and knees and spread her legs open, presenting to him. Just like he said she would previously. 

Loki’s cock twitched and he nearly came everywhere. She was positively soaking, her slick was dribbling down her inner thighs.

‘Ohhh yes! Such a good girl.’ Loki growled and moved in on her.

Hope shuddered at his praise. She almost cried out in utter happiness and relief when he finally mounted her. His front pressed firmly against her back, his cock slipping deep into her awaiting warmth, as if they were made to fit together. There was no resistance from her, she was more than ready for her Alpha.

Loki wrapped an arm around her waist and bit down on her shoulder, keeping hold of her as he started jack-hammering into her.

The omega started sobbing in pure pleasure, she could feel every vein of his cock against her soft walls. He hit against her cervix with each thrust, sending delicious trembles through her entire body. But it was when he wrapped his large hand around the front of her neck, that she almost lost it completely.

He squeezed a little, letting her know exactly who owned her. Though there was no doubt in her mind at all. She belonged to Loki now.

Her arms started shaking and she struggled to keep herself up, Loki was thrusting into her at a breath-taking speed and he was angled _just right_. She couldn’t stop herself from exploding into an intense orgasm.

Loki gasped and grunted, he could feel her body squeezing him, not wanting him to leave. But when he felt her cum all over his cock, making it impossibly wet down there, he was done for. He thrust once more, hard, into her and his knot popped in.

‘OHH GOD!’ Hope screamed, feeling the fullness as he started to swell, locking himself inside her.

His knot was pulsing hotly directly against her g-spot while he spurted his sperm into her. Her arms gave up and she would’ve collapsed face down if it wasn’t for Loki’s firm grip around her neck, holding her up. She could barely breathe, but she didn’t care.

If she died right now, she would die _very _happy and _very _satisfied. Death by orgasm certainly wouldn’t be a bad way to go. By the hands and cock of her Alpha.

Loki nibbled back and fore along her shoulder while she trembled and whimpered underneath him. Mini orgasms continuously wracked over her body, his knot was throbbing in the exact right place, with his warm seed still spilling into her and dousing out the fire inside of her. She felt like she was floating in heaven.

He eventually finished. No matter how tight his knot was, it couldn’t keep that amount of fluid inside her, making a big mess beneath her.

Loki’s hand slid from her neck down to squeeze her breasts, making her whimper. He then rolled them over so they were lying on their sides, he held her tightly to him while they were still locked together.

The initial urge of her heat had died down, for now. She turned her head round to look at Loki, he held the side of her face and kissed her softly, taking her breath away.

Loki smirked and released her lips. His other hand was still fondling her breasts, rubbing and tweaking her nipples now and then. He enjoyed the way her cunt would squeeze him pleasantly every time he did so.

‘How… how long… will this…’ She couldn’t finish her sentence because Loki’s fingers started circling her left nipple and it felt wonderful.

‘Mmm. It depends, anywhere from ten minutes to half an hour.’ Loki purred, kissing and licking her neck.

‘Ha… half an hour?’ Hope gasped, not realising it could be so long.

‘Or longer, if we go for round two.’ Loki chuckled and thrust his hips against her, nudging his cock slightly deeper, which she didn’t think possible. And she felt his cock harden to its full extent again.

‘Oh GOD!’ She moaned, eyes rolling back in her head.

Loki felt her gush around him as he started moving against her, taking her for round two. The both of them more than ready and craving it.

  
Both Hope and Loki lost track of how many times they fucked for the duration of the day. When Loki’s cock eventually popped out, they hadn’t lasted long just cuddling on the bed until they were at it again. Hope’s heat was still running rampant.

Loki had her in every position possible. From behind being his favourite, being able to wrap his hand around her neck was addicting. Feeling her react well to it too was an added bonus.

During the night while they slept, Loki was awakened to Hope under the blanket sucking him off. She’d had an urge to taste him, unable to help herself. And that, of course, ended with even more sex into the early hours of the morning.

In the morning Loki went down on her, he couldn’t get enough of her taste. And Hope couldn’t get enough of _him. _Whether it was his fingers, mouth or cock. She just wanted to be touching him all the time, to have him inside her preferably all the time too.

When The Avengers visited to give them food, they were almost always locked together. Loki didn’t care and Hope was in too much bliss to care or be embarrassed about it.

She was in a happy, content, state with her Alpha. Not caring about the outer world at all.


	13. Chapter 13

For the remainder of that week, Hope and Loki continued mating almost constantly.

Hope’s heat did slowly start to die down. She was able to think a little more clearly again. But she still just wanted to remain with her Alpha. She craved his touch, to be near him constantly. And luckily, there was nowhere for either of them to go in the cell. 

Hope was curled up on the bed, underneath Loki’s cape. She was sound asleep, exhausted. Her heat had finally almost passed, so she was able to get some proper rest now after all their _activities._

Loki had just retrieved the breakfast that came through the flap. He went back to the bed and sat down carefully. He stroked Hope’s hair, then trailed his fingers down her neck and down her spine. She arched her back under his touch and a smile formed on her face as she opened her eyes to look up at him.

‘Food’s here, darling.’ He said softly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

She just grumbled and snuggled down against the pillow again. ‘So tired.’

‘Come on, sit up, you need to eat to keep up your strength. Then we can sleep some more.’ He said firmly.

Obeying her Alpha, Hope managed to sit herself up and lean back against the wall, keeping his cape wrapped around her naked body. Loki grabbed the tray of food and sat by her. It was an array of yogurts and fruits. Loki picked up a strawberry, dipped it into some yogurt then held it against Hope’s lips.

She looked at him from under her lashes and opened her mouth. He slipped the strawberry into her mouth and she pursed her lips around the fruit, taking it in. Suckling on his finger a bit too in the process.

‘Good girl.’ Loki purred.

He continued to hand feed her until she was full, then he had some for himself. Even though Hope was tired, she couldn’t deny that her arousal had returned from the way he had been feeding her.

And that didn’t go un-noticed by Loki. He could smell her so easily.

He tugged his cape away from her, enjoying the way she blushed as he took in the sight of her body for the millionth time. He cupped her breasts and brushed his thumb across her nipples, pulling a gasp from her.

She closed her eyes with a whimper, then the next thing she knew Loki was tugging her down flat on the bed and looming over her. His hair fell down around her, tickling her face lightly as his hands smoothed up and down her body.

‘Mmm.’ He hummed and closed the distance to kiss her firmly on the lips. He thrust his hips down towards her, grinding his hardening length against her stomach.

‘L… Loki.’ She whimpered, trying to get her breath back as his lips and teeth mauled her lips.

He slid a hand down between her thighs and touched her folds, feeling her wetness. He circled her clit a few times, then dipped a finger into her. He could feel her walls clenching around his digit, wanting more, wanting to be filled.

Surprising her, he flipped her over onto her stomach. She gasped and tried to get up, but he wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and pushed her down. Then he positioned himself over her and between her legs, nudging the head of his cock against her soft folds.

‘Loki…’ She whimpered again, clutching at the sheets beneath her.

‘Mmm, yes my lovely little omega.’ He growled as he slid into her from behind and started thrusting at a languid and deep pace.

She let out a groan, her body feeling over used. And while it was responding to him still, she wasn’t sure about getting knotted again. ‘Loki… No knot, please.’ She whined and tried moving forward, so he wasn’t as deep. But she gasped and instantly stopped moving when he bit down on the back of her neck, hitting a certain spot that made her body freeze.

‘You will not try and escape from me, my omega.’ He growled, still holding onto her skin with his teeth.

He started moving his hips a bit quicker, one arm around her middle while the other hand slid down her body and he started toying with her clit. That was Hope’s un-doing. She came all over his cock and Loki used that extra _lube _to push his knot into her. Not heeding to her previous wishes. Though now, she was happy to be knotted again. Her body craving it already.

‘Loki… My Alpha.’ She whined and reached back, trying to grab him.

He clasped his hand with hers, entwining their fingers together. He kissed the back of her hand and held her to him as he rolled onto his side, taking her with him so they were more comfortable.

‘Hope. My omega.’ He growled and nuzzled into her neck, drinking in her scent.

-

The following day, Hope’s heat had died down entirely now. The Avengers then arrived outside the cell.

‘Hope, we need you to get out of the cell now.’ Natasha said, looking in at them.

They’d provided Hope with clothes to put on yesterday, since Loki had torn her other clothes off as soon as she had stepped into the cell. Loki had put on some of his armour again, but not fully. Since they were mainly just lounging about.

‘She’s not going anywhere.’ Loki snarled and slid his arm around Hope tightly, he sat down and pulled her with him, onto his lap.

The team glared at Loki, not happy. ‘You have to let her out, Loki.’ Thor grumbled.

‘I don’t _have _to do anything. She’s mine.’ Loki growled, eyes dark as he stared at his _brother._

Later that day, they sent in two agents to try and retrieve Hope. It didn’t go well… As soon as the two agents entered, Loki flew at them. He was able to snap their necks with ease. Then tossed their bodies out the door, into the middle section of the entryway.

Hope had been sitting on the bed, watching with wide eyes at her possessive Alpha. She was shaking badly, when he returned to her he cupped her cheek and her shaking instantly stopped. He scooped her up into his arms and sat down, with her on her favourite place again, his lap.

She nuzzled into him, hiding her face into his chest. She knew it was wrong, how he had killed those agents. But her omega side couldn’t be contained anymore. She was with her Alpha and she didn’t want to leave the safety of his arms. No matter what he did. Even if he was dangerous.

Loki’s nostrils flared when he glared over towards Thor and Banner, who were watching with wide eyes as some other agents removed the two dead ones.

Loki was not going to be giving up his omega without a fight.

This wasn’t even supposed to happen, they weren’t supposed to be trapped in there. He had, originally, planned to break out of the cell to take her elsewhere during her heat. Since he’d been told his urges would’ve been strong enough to do so. But unfortunately for Loki, the Avengers had clocked onto that first.

But he would think of another plan, he just wasn’t sure what that would be. _Yet_.

-

‘How are we going to get her out? We can’t leave her in there!’ Natasha said as she started pacing back and fore.

The team were in the kitchen, discussing their next move.

‘I think Loki will kill anyone who goes near her. He’s going to be much worse than previously now he has mated with her.’ Banner said, running his hand down his face.

‘I fear this is not going to end well.’ Thor sighed.

‘We have to get her out of the cell, safely. And the longer they are together, the harder it will be. We need to do it, and we need to do it soon.’ Said Natasha and everyone nodded in agreement.


	14. Chapter 14

Loki woke up the following morning to his little omega clinging to him, her arms were wrapped tightly around his upper body and one of her legs was draped over his hip. Her head tucked nicely into the crook of his neck.

He enjoyed feeling her naked body against his. The blanket was draped over them both, keeping the light chill off of them.

Trailing his fingers up and down her spine, he grinned when she arched into him and started wriggling slightly. He couldn’t resist tickling her lightly, making her giggle.

She leaned her head back and looked up at him with a smile. He adored that smile, it made his heart melt. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. This past week had certainly made him confirm how much nothing else in the world mattered anymore. Because _she _was his world, she was all he needed.

All he wanted.

It was just a matter of keeping her safe. And getting them both out of this damn cell, which wasn’t going to be easy.

Since her heat had started dying down, Hope had been able to think more clearly and she had some rather deep conversations with Loki. Learning even more about his past, albeit he had been reluctant at first to talk much about it. Her fluttering eyelashes and begging had made him give in.

But he was glad he did, it seemed to make her more at ease with him. Made him seem a bit more… _human. _He was an incredibly intimidating being, and even though because of their instincts she did feel safe with him. It was still nice to get to know him more, well, the non-Alpha side of him in a way.

‘What are we going to do?’ She asked quietly, putting her small hand on his chest and rubbing her thumb in circles over his skin.

‘What do you mean?’ Loki asked in a low hum, his hand moved down to rest on her hip.

‘Well… we can’t stay in here forever, can we? What if they… what if they do take me away from you?’ Her voice quivered slightly while she spoke.

Loki gripped her chin and tilted her face up. He brushed his thumb across her lower lip. ‘I will not allow that to happen.’ He growled. ‘You’re _my_ omega, and I am_ your_ Alpha. We are meant to be together, no one can keep us apart.’

She nodded, trying to ignore the knotting feeling in her stomach at the thought of being torn away from Loki. Whilst she did feel slightly more independent when he wasn’t touching her, she still didn’t want to be apart from him. Even when she could think a bit more clearly.

‘Don’t worry, darling. I’ll think of a plan.’ He assured her and kissed her forehead.

-

‘Did you do it?’ Natasha asked Bruce when he stepped into the CCTV room.

‘Yes. Now we just have to wait, and hope it’s enough.’ Bruce said as he looked back at the footage of the room where Loki’s cell was.

Bruce had put some heavy sedative in their dinner, hoping it would knock the both of them out. At least long enough so they could remove Hope from the cell, anyway.

  
Hope and Loki ate their dinner that evening as normal. Loki hand-fed Hope most of it, making her blush and giggle in the process. Loki had planned to take her again afterwards, but he felt a heavy wave of tiredness wash over him. And he could tell that Hope felt the same, for some reason.

He put it down to the fact they’d been at it like rabbits for so long, it was bound to catch up with them eventually.

So, they went to sleep early. Loki had Hope wrapped up in his arms and he fell asleep with his nose buried in her hair. Her scent was so calming and relaxing, he drifted right off as soon as he closed his eyes.   
  


Loki woke up in the early hours of the morning, and instantly shot up.

He was alone.

Where was his omega?

He let out a roar and stormed around the cell, slightly dazed and confused. He slammed his fists against the front of the cell.

‘WHERE IS SHE?’ He screamed, looking directly at the security camera, knowing they were watching.

He felt like his heart had been ripped out and torn into pieces. His omega should be there, with him. But he didn’t know where she was. Was she safe?

Letting out another yell, he punched the glass again and it cracked ever so slightly. But nowhere near enough to break it completely. He kept punching at the glass, his screaming turned into crying in anger and upset.

He slid down the wall into a heap and wrapped his arms around himself, forehead pressed to the glass.

Thor had been watching on the security footage. He felt a pang of guilt shoot through him, he knew that Loki loved her. And he felt bad for taking her away from him… But it was for the best.

It had to be.


	15. Chapter 15

Hope took a while before she stopped crying. She’d been taken back to her room, but it didn’t feel like _her _room anymore.

She missed Loki’s scent, she didn’t feel safe or secure anymore without it.

There were agents who’d been ordered to stand on guard outside her room twenty-four seven, to make sure she didn’t try and go back to Loki. She was allowed elsewhere, as long as she told the agents where she wanted to go and was escorted.

It took her a few days before she felt even a tiny bit better and was able to start healing people again. But she wasn’t happy, she felt low and sad almost all the time. Nothing like she used to be. And it didn’t go un-noticed by the team.

But they weren’t too pleased with the way Loki was acting. He still wanted out, he was angry all the time. Whenever they tried to speak to him, he was lashing out at them.

He was angry that his plan had failed. That he had let his guard down and they’d been able to take his omega away from him. He was furious.

-

It had been a week since Hope had been torn from Loki. She still wasn’t back to her usual self, didn’t join the others and wasn’t eating as much as she should. She was feeling strange, but she just put that down to the fact that she wasn’t with her Alpha anymore.

She had tried on a few occasions to get to him, the closest she got was just outside the door of the cell room when she was caught again. Each time it made her feel worse and worse.

One afternoon, she was being slyly followed by an agent, who wasn’t exactly being so _sly_ because it was obvious to her that he was following her. She made her way to her healing room and started healing some people that needed her, it helped to keep her mind busy for a short while.

But every so often she had to stop for a moment, because she felt a shooting pain inside of her. It had been happening ever since she was taken from Loki, like a deep longing inside of her. Nothing like her heat though, but still a niggle that she had a feeling would be fine if she was able to be with Loki…  
  


Tony, Natasha and Bruce were in the lab, they were getting prepared for a mission.

‘I don’t think we should take her. She’s not right, ever since being with Loki. But I am worried about all of us leaving, in-case she tries to get to Loki.’ Bruce sighed.

‘Well, we take her with us but she stays on the quinjet?’ Tony suggested.

‘It’s probably the only option we have. Loki seems to be getting more and more restless each day, it’s like he can sense something. I don’t know if it’s Hope’s anxiety he’s picking up on or not, because she seems to be struggling more every day too.’ Said Natasha.

The three all looked at one another with uneasiness.

‘We will take her with us. At least then she is away from Loki, maybe the distance for a while will help calm them down.’ Tony said, making the decision.

Natasha went to get Hope from her healing room. She wasn’t too pleased about being dragged along on one of their missions, but she didn’t bother arguing, knowing it was pointless.

‘Alright. As long as this isn’t a bloodshed mission, right?’

‘It shouldn’t be.’ Natasha said sheepishly.

Hope gave her a _look, _she wasn’t happy with that answer.

She _still _wasn’t happy when she was trundled into the quinjet with the rest of the team. Thor tried to cheer her up as he sat next to her, but he was failing miserably.

‘Look. I know that you and my brother have this… _thing, _together. It is something that I do not understand all too well, but I do know that he has a troubled past and present. One that you should not be a part of. And I know it will be difficult to try and let go, but for your own safety you need to try.’ He said as softly as possible, not wanting to hurt her feelings. He was just worried about her.

‘He would never hurt me, Thor. And I understand all too well about his past, we didn’t just fuck day and night in that cell.’ She said loudly, for everyone to hear. Making them all just a _little _bit uncomfortable.

No one said anything after that, it was a bit of an awkward journey. Luckily it wasn’t too long, only half an hour. If that. When they landed, Hope felt sick. The quinjet opened to reveal exactly what she had been hoping _not_ to arrive to.

It was a town in Germany, on fire. Literally. Due to yet another alien race from a faraway planet.

There were innocents injured, dying. Hope was about to leap off the jet, but Tony grabbed her arm and pulled her back in. ‘No, Hope. You need to stay here. It’s not safe. Come on team. Let’s go!’ His helmet flipped on and he flew out of the jet, instantly attacking the aliens.

Hope was about to rush out anyway, but Tony had the doors close on her. She banged against the door and tried opening it, but she kept getting ‘_access denied’ _making her _really _pissed off.

She could hear screams of terror from outside as people were harmed. It was tearing her up not being able to help them, getting so distressed.

Though it didn’t last long, she screamed as one of the large scaly beast-like aliens landed on the quinjet. Luckily not at the side where she was, but when it got up and continued fighting, there was a huge hole in the jet left.

‘Shit. Stark isn’t going to be happy with that.’ She muttered to herself.

But she took that opportunity and ran out, heading straight to the nearest casualty. She was trying to heal their broken bones when one of the aliens spotted her and came charging at her. It opened its mouth and spewed out fire directly towards her.

It was as if time stood still, she thought this was it. She was going to go up in flames. Leaning over the casualty to try and protect him, she closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain to come.

But it didn’t. She could feel heat, but not the kind of heat from the fire. There was a body behind her and arm around her waist. Then suddenly, her nose was flooded with the scent of…

Her Alpha.


	16. Chapter 16

Hope opened her eyes and saw green. Loki was using his cape to shield them from the fire, the casualty she’d been trying to help too.

She felt relieved, instantly. Having her Alpha there.

Loki finally relaxed a bit, glad that his omega was safe. That he had her back again. He’d never experienced such a rush of adrenaline before when he sensed that his omega was in danger, he’d broken out of the cell like it was nothing.

When the fire stopped, Loki lowered his cape. But the monster was still coming towards them, about to blow some more fire in their direction.

Loki growled deep and leapt forward, he transformed into his Jotun form and sent ice towards the monster. It froze the flames coming towards them and moved right up into the monster, freezing him from the inside.

Hope was shocked. Loki had told her all about his Jotun side, but she had never seen it before. He was still just as beautiful, maybe more so, actually. She was in awe of her Alpha.

To her surprise, he didn’t stop there. Another of the monsters was taking down a building, the Avengers were too busy trying to fend of others so Loki decided to take out that one.

Hope finished healing the casualty that was on front of her, then she rushed to the next one. But there were so many, she was too late for a lot of them. She felt her heart breaking for each one that she couldn’t save.

She then tried to run closer to the main fight scene, but a strong arm wrapped around her middle, hauling her back into a firm body.

‘Loki! I need to get to the casualties.’ She cried out, struggling.

‘No, Hope. It’s too dangerous over there. You need to stay here. There are still casualties here you can help.’ He whispered into her ear, making her shiver slightly.

But she was still tense, still trying to get over there. Which surprised Loki slightly. ‘Hope. Calm down, you are _not_ going over there.’ He said firmly and felt her body relax slightly. ‘I will go over and help take these aliens down. Any casualties I find, I will bring them here to you. Ok?’

She backed down completely, her body went slack in his hold and she nodded.

‘Good girl.’ He purred.

Loki was a man of his word for his omega. While he just wanted to whisk her away, he knew that her power to help people was a deep part of who she was. And he did _not _want to help those Avengers. But he had to do what she wanted in the meantime, then he could get her to safety afterwards.

Thor was taking out one of the beasts when he saw it turn into ice right before he hit it with a lightning blast. He paused in shock when he saw his brother stood on front of it, ice coming from his hands.

‘Loki?’ He gasped.

But while he had been distracted, another of the aliens swung its tail at Thor, sending him flying into a brick wall. Then it charged towards him and opened its mouth to start spewing fire at him.

Thor attempted to fly out of the way, but he started to feel the burn of the flames. It only lasted for a few seconds though, then he felt cold as he fell to the ground.

Blinking a few times, he saw Loki come to stand over him with a sly smirk. ‘Why is it always me who has to save your ass?’

‘Loki. You… how?’ Thor got up to his feet, not entirely sure what to do with the situation.

‘You imbeciles put my omega in danger. Now she wants to help these godforsaken mortals.’ Loki hissed at Thor, shoving his chest as he moved past him to start fighting again.

Thor jumped into action with him, smiling like a loon. ‘It is good to have my brother back.’ Thor grinned.

‘I am _not _your brother. And I am _not _back.’ Loki snapped.

Hope was glad when Loki kept his word, bringing any injured out to her. But Tony noticed Loki on the scene, panic set through him instantly. Wondering how the hell he got out of the cell back at base. But he was more concerned with the way he swooped in on a civilian and was running off with her.

‘Oh no you don’t.’ Stark muttered and flew down towards him, he was able to shoot a blaster into his back. Making him drop the woman and roll to the ground, but he was up quickly and turned to face him.

‘What are you doing?’ Loki hissed.

‘I was about to ask you the same question.’ Tony snapped, aiming his blasters at him again.

‘You don’t want to do that.’ Loki said with a half smirk.

‘Oh trust me, I do.’

‘Are you sure?’ Loki raised his eyebrow and motioned behind him.

Tony turned and saw Hope there, looking devastated at Tony. ‘What are you doing?’ She screeched and then rushed over between him and Loki, to help the woman.

‘I told you to stay on the jet!’ Tony said angrily.

‘I don’t listen to _you,_ Tony.’ She snapped. She put her hands over the woman’s ribs to heal her.

‘Shall I continue to help defeat these beasts or will I just whisk my omega out of here?’ Loki asked with a snarl.

‘Loki! Please, there’s still more innocents over there.’ Hope begged him.

Loki looked at her, then looked up at Tony. ‘Well, Stark? Are you going to let innocent people go without help, all because of some grudge over me? Or are you going to suck it up and let me help?’

‘Jesus.’ Tony turned away, shaking his head. ‘Fine.’ He didn’t say anything else as he flew up, back into the fight. Then over the comms, he spoke to the others. ‘We uh… have another helper.’ He said begrudgingly.

‘We already know, Stark. You’re a bit late to the party.’ Thor chuckled.

‘You should go to Specsavers, Tony.’ Clint teased.

‘Alright, alright. Can we try communicating with each other, please? I thought we were also dealing with Loki trying to kidnap innocents.’ Tony grumbled.

The team continued doing their job. With Loki running around freezing as many of the aliens as he could, and also still trying to get people in need over to Hope. 

Eventually, they managed to take out the last of the fire breathing aliens. Hope was so exhausted, healing so many people. She counted at least thirty-five. Possibly more.

Loki helped her up to her feet, she hugged into him and breathed in deeply. Loki did the same, nuzzling his face into her hair.

‘Get away from her, Loki.’ Tony said, ruining their moment.

Hope heard Loki grumble from deep in his chest. The two looked up and saw Tony with the team, not looking too happy.

‘Help.’ Came a small voice to the left of Loki and Hope. There was a child who was cradling his arm, clearly broken. Hope went to move, but Loki grabbed her wrist.

‘Please, let me help him.’ Hope asked, looking up at Loki.

Loki nodded and reluctantly let her go. She rushed over to start healing the kids arm.

The God turned his attention back to the Avengers. ‘I just helped you take out an alien race. I saved MY omega from being killed while you lot weren’t looking out for her.’ Loki growled.

‘Calm down, Loki. We appreciate you helped take out these beasts. You rescued Hope. Now, just let her go, let her come back with us, to safety.’ Steve said as calmly as possible.

‘To safety? YOU ARE THE ONES WHO BROUGHT HER HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE. WHO PUT HER IN HARMS WAY!’ He roared.

Hope didn’t like hearing her Alpha shouting like that. But she knew he was right. She looked at him, then over at the team once she was finished helping the kid. They team was all worried, scared to make a move. But they wanted Hope back with them.

‘Why don’t we let Hope decide who she feels safe with… Who she wants to be with?’ Loki said calmly.

The team shifted nervously. They looked over at Hope, who was looking at Loki.

‘Hope. Please. You’re safe with us, we care and love you. Please, come back with us.’ Natasha begged when Hope looked over at them.

Loki kept quiet, waiting patiently.

‘I’m sorry… I can’t.’ Hope said to the team.

She then looked at Loki and smiled. He smiled back at her and put his hand out towards her. Without hesitating, Hope started walking towards him.

‘NO! Hope! Please!’ Natasha called to her.

Hope took Loki’s hand, the two of them instantly felt at _home._

‘HOPE!’ Wanda yelled and made a move, but Loki grinned wickedly at them and wrapped his arm around Hope’s waist.

‘I believe my omega has made her decision.’ Loki growled and then he vanished with Hope, right on front of their eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

‘Where are we going, Loki?’ Hope asked as Loki dragged her along by her hand, through the forest they’d landed in due to Loki’s teleporting.

‘There’s a place not far from here, don’t worry, love. We will be safe there.’ He assured her.

She didn’t ask again, because she trusted her Alpha. She knew that he would keep her safe. Even if there was the slight scent of nervousness coming from Loki. She didn’t question it, for now.

Loki knew that The Avengers weren’t the real threat, they would never harm Hope as such. Just make stupid decisions that almost risked her life. Also they maybe made her work too much, exhausting her powers. But Thanos and Owerfos were the _real _problem. He knew they’d be looking for him now, and the first place they would likely look would be the Avengers base. They would learn that he wasn’t there, and neither was his omega.

Then he would be in trouble.

But he didn’t want to work for them anymore, he didn’t want any part of the deal he had. He just wanted to be left alone with Hope now. If only it could be so easy.

As Loki had said, they came to a small cabin in the forest. So it was sheltered enough. Or so Loki hoped, anyway.

‘Where are we?’ Hope asked, looking at said cabin.

‘This is a safe little haven that I used to stay in… before.’ He said sheepishly. She knew he meant before the New York incident. ‘No one knows about it but me. We will be safe here.’ Loki smiled at her, making her smile back.

He took her inside and the first thing he did was turn up the heating. ‘Sorry, it’s a bit cold at the moment. But it heats up quickly.’ Loki walked over to Hope, who had been looking around the place. He took off his cape and draped it around her, rubbing her arms.

Hope leaned back into him, turning her head against his chest she closed her eyes and smiled. ‘I’m just so glad to be back with you.’

‘Me too, my love.’ Loki buried his face into her hair and held her tightly. He finally felt at ease, relaxed now he had her again.

While the cabin was heating up, Loki and Hope sat on the sofa and cuddled for a while. But it soon became heated in a different kind of way. Loki pulled her onto his lap, having her straddle him. She grinded down against him, enjoying the feeling of his large bulge beneath her.

Loki licked and nibbled along her neck, making her moan as she moved her head to the side to give him all the access he wanted.

‘Good girl.’ Loki purred, sliding his hands underneath her top to tickle up her back. She arched against his fingers, giggling lightly over his lips while she kissed him.

Loki sneakily used his Seidr to have her jeans and knickers disappear, making her gasp slightly. He chuckled when she let out a garbled moan as he slipped a hand down between her thighs, sliding through her folds, she was already aroused for him.

‘Mmm, you’re so slick for your Alpha. Such a good little omega.’ He praised, rubbing over her clit.

Hope was moving her hips against his fingers, desperate for more when he inserted one lonely finger into her. She tried to occupy herself by kissing him, arms around his neck. Her mind started shutting down when his tongue probed into her mouth, doing similar movements as to what his finger was doing inside her.

‘Please… Alpha. I need you.’ She whimpered, taking a breath.

‘I can’t resist you begging.’ Loki quickly pulled out his cock from his trousers, his Seidr helping him to remove some of his outer armour. He then gripped Hope’s hips and eased her down onto him.

  
Hope and Loki were both panting hard after their _exercise. _Loki was knotted snugly inside of her warm cunt, he could feel her walls still fluttering around him in a delightful manner. And Hope could feel Loki twitching, still dripping some of his sperm into her and keeping it all locked in.

Loki was stroking her hair softly, enjoying the way the strands was sliding through his fingers. The smell of their sex was in the air, and that was also calming him too.

‘Well, that was one way to warm up.’ Hope giggled, burying her face into his neck.

‘It certainly was.’ Loki chuckled.

‘How did you get out, to save me?’ Hope asked, leaning back enough to look at him. She was enjoying the way he was playing with her hair, and she couldn’t resist doing the same with his. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying her touch too.

‘I knew you were in danger, I could feel it. I’d never felt an adrenaline rush like it, I just… broke right out.’ Loki was slightly surprised himself with what had happened, even though he did know it was possible.

‘I’m glad you did. I don’t know what would have happened if…’ She trailed off, her voice a little shaky at the thought of how close to death she had come.

Loki put a finger under her chin and brushed his thumb across her cheek. ‘I will never let that happen. Unlike those idiots, they should have never taken you in the first place.’ He growled angrily at the thought of them taking her into danger.

‘They didn’t mean for anything like that to happen, Loki. They’re good people really.’ Loki looked at her with an eyebrow up. ‘And so are you.’ His eyebrow almost shot up even higher.

‘You didn’t have to stay and help fight the rest of the aliens. But you did. And you took so many people out to me to heal.’ She put her hand on his chest.

‘Because you asked me to.’ Loki humphed.

It was then Hope’s turn to raise an eyebrow. ‘You’re the Alpha. I didn’t think you _could _be bossed around?’ She said sweetly with a smile.

Loki smirked and chuckled. ‘Well, not normally. But you did ask me so nicely. I know that healing people is a part of who you are. You are rather stubborn when it comes to that. And I would do anything for you, Hope.’ He said honestly, trailing his fingers down her cheek.

‘You did save that man without me asking, the one at the start when you saved me. You shielded him from the fire, too. Not just me.’

Loki put his head back and groaned, running a hand down his face. Hope took that opportunity to lean in and suck his neck, making his groan turn into a moan. And she felt him twitch hard inside her again, just when her body thought he was starting to relax.

‘You’re my saviour, Loki. My_ strong_ protector.’ She whispered, then nibbled on his neck not able to resist.

Loki was gripping her hips and his grip got stronger the longer she continued. What she was saying was getting him riled up all over again too.

When the two finally finished and Loki’s knot died down, the cabin was well and truly heated up all through. Loki had some food stashed in the freezer, he’d prepared for this before getting captured by The Avengers again.

Hope had this weird, almost like a kind of out of body experience while she sat on a counter in the kitchen and watched Loki preparing dinner for them. It was so weird. This supposed evil Alpha villain, who tried to take over New York and was often rather intimating and terrifying… Was now cooking dinner, topless, only in his leather trousers. And every so often he kept giving her soft smiles and saucy winks, when he could he went over and kissed her too. Just seeming _so soft._

But it was certainly something that Hope could get used to.


	18. Chapter 18

Hope woke up in the middle of the night, she frowned because Loki wasn’t in bed when she reached out for him. But when she looked across the room, she saw him standing by the window looking outside. The moonlight was shining in on him, making him look like a beautiful sculpture. A beautiful _naked _sculpture.

‘Loki?’ She asked quietly.

Loki turned and smiled, he walked back over to bed and climbed in again to join her. She instantly clung to him and he wrapped his arms around her when she placed her head on his chest.

‘I know something is wrong, that you’re worried about something. Please, tell me?’ She begged, stroking his chest in slow circles.

Loki sighed deep and started stroking her hair. ‘I don’t want to trouble you, my darling.’

‘You’re my Alpha. You should be able to share your troubles with me. What is it they say, a problem is halved if a problem is shared?’

Loki chuckled. ‘I think you mean, _a problem shared is a problem halved_.’

‘Same thing.’ She shrugged, making Loki chuckle again as he kissed the top of her head.

‘You’re so cute.’ He hummed, making her smile as she buried her face into his neck.

‘Please, tell me.’ She asked again.

Loki swallowed and decided she would find out one way or another. So he told her about Owerfos, how he had been working for him previously. That he had purposely been captured by the Avengers to gain access, to figure out how to take them down. But he was blindsided by her. And now he didn’t want anything to do with Owerfos or Thanos. Though it was only going to be a matter of time before they came for him, he was worried about her safety.

Hope leaned up slightly, Loki’s hand fell to her bare back and he lightly stroked her skin. He loved just touching her, in any way possible.

‘Well, we will come up with a plan. _Together_. You’re not alone anymore, Loki. You’ve got me and you always will.’ She said, cupping his cheek.

Loki felt his heart swell with happiness. He put his hand over hers and turned into her palm, kissing her. ‘Thank you, my love.’

‘I know you’re worried. But you said we will be safe here for a while. So we have time to come up with something.’ Hope wasn’t really sure why she was so calm about this. But there was just something inside of her telling her that it would be ok. That everything was going to turn out ok.

‘I certainly hope you are right.’ Loki hummed, releasing her hand.

‘I’m _always _right.’ She grinned.

‘Oh really? You weren’t right about not letting me take you before.’ He growled playfully, his hand sliding right down her back to her bum.

‘Ok, maybe not always. But, _most _of the time.’ She said innocently, making Loki laugh.

Then to his surprise and delight, her hand slowly stroked down his body. Following that delightful trail of sparse hair that led right down to his cock. He was half-hard just from touching her bum and being naked with her. Her small, delicate hand wrapped around him and he was moaning already as he let his head fall back on the pillow.

Hope bit her lower lip when she started stroking him, he was so big, she had never really taken the time to really take in his beauty as such. His cock was perfect, just like him. Her hand could barely wrap right around his girth, but she tried her best anyway. It felt amazing to feel him growing hard in her hand, knowing it was her doing that was making him like that.

Loki gripped her hair tightly while she pleasured him. ‘Ohhh, yes. Good girl, my omega.’ He purred.

She stroked him slowly at first, then got quicker and quicker at his coaxing and moaning. His panting got heavier and heavier when he was close to cumming. Hope slid her hand down to the base of his cock and she could feel his knot starting to swell. Her cunt started contracting, wishing badly that it was filling her.

When his knot was almost fully swollen, he started to cum. His sperm shot out and landed all over his stomach. Hope quickly moved down and put her mouth over the tip of him, to swallow the rest of what he had to offer. His knot was throbbing in her hand, she kept squeezing it while she suckled on the tip, swallowing as much as she could.

‘Ohhhhh yes.’ Loki moaned, reaching down to pet her head.

Hope felt rather pleased with herself for making him so happy with pleasure, hopefully forgetting his worries for a moment at least. She looked up and couldn’t resist licking the cum off his stomach. But Loki gripped her hair and tugged her up to him, she straddled over him and kissed him hungrily.

‘Mmm, my naughty little minx.’ Loki growled against her lips. ‘I believe it’s your turn now.’

He flipped them over, making her squeak. Loki had a wickedly mischievous look about him as he kissed down her body, spending some time at her nipples on the way down. When he reached her tummy, he planted soft kisses but then stopped dead at her naval.

Hope frowned and looked down. ‘Please, Loki. No teasing.’ She begged, trying to arch up into him.

But he squeezed her hips and growled. ‘Keep still.’ He started sniffing at her skin, then moved further down, his nose still going like a sniffer dog looking for drugs.

‘Loki? What are you doing?’ Hope tried to sit up to look at him better.

‘Something is… different. You smell… different.’ He growled, moving down between her legs he pushed his nose against her mound, then further down.

Hope was confused. Was this supposed to be turning her on? It was just… weird.

‘Loki?’ The worry in her tone was evident.

Loki looked up at her, looking surprised and confused himself. But then what he said, was a bit of a bombshell for Hope.

‘I… I think you might be carrying my child.’


	19. Chapter 19

Hope was pacing back and fore at the bottom of the bed. ‘This can’t be happening. I’m not ready to be a mum. I can’t be a mum!’ She said, her voice panicky.

Loki was sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. This wasn’t exactly ideal for him either, not yet anyway. Of course, in time he wanted to settle down with Hope, properly. But only once all threats were gone and he knew he could keep his family safe.

‘Sweetheart, calm down. It will be ok.’ Loki said when he looked up.

She kept pacing, getting really nervous. ‘It’s not! We are hiding out in a cabin in the forest! And I’m not ready for a kid. I wouldn’t even know where to begin, what if the kid hates me? I’ She squeaked when Loki grabbed her wrist and hauled her over to him.

He pulled her between his legs and grabbed her face in his large hands. ‘Calm down, Hope. Breathe.’ He said firmly but softly, getting through to her she managed to breathe properly and calm a little.

‘It’s going to be ok, Hope. Like you said earlier, we will figure this out _together.’_ Loki said calmly, looking into her eyes.

She nodded, but he could clearly tell that she was scared. And heck, so was he. She climbed onto his lap and snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and fore a bit, until she fell asleep.

He carefully got them both back into bed properly, still keeping her against him while she slept. His own mind was racing with this revelation, but eventually he managed to fall asleep too by listening to his omegas steady breathing.

-

When Loki woke up, he was alone in bed. He sat up quickly, eyes wide as he looked around the room for Hope.

‘Hope?’ He called out. When there was no answer, he scrambled out of bed and rushed through the cabin, looking for her. His Asgardian armour shimmered onto him within seconds.

There was no sign of her in the cabin, so he went outside and breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted her sitting not far on a tree stump. She was looking up, watching some squirrels that were playing high up in three above her.

He moved quietly over to her, not wanting to disturb the little squirrels.

‘Hey, love. Are you alright?’ He sat down next to her on the stump and slid his arm around her.

Hope felt a weird feeling inside of her being close to Loki again. It was still so surreal for her. Whilst she knew she was safe with him, that he wouldn’t hurt her… She still couldn’t quite shake the deeper feeling of uncertainty. Because of everything he did to innocents in the last few years. Whilst she knew that he had been brainwashed, it was still difficult for her.

‘I don’t know… to be honest.’ She sighed and gave in to her urges, leaning into him, instantly feeling more relaxed.

‘I know it’s a bit of a shock… for both of us. But I promise, we will be ok. I won’t let anything happen to you. _Either_ of you.’ Loki promised and kissed the top of her head.

‘What are we going to do though, Loki? We can’t raise a baby like this, hiding all the time.’

‘I know, I know. I will think of something, darling. But in the meantime, we are safe here. Let’s just get our heads around it all first for a few days. And I will come up with something.’ Loki assured her.

The two went back inside and Hope went to have a bath, hoping it would relax her.

Loki spent time pacing back and fore, he was more worried than he wanted to let on. There was no way they could live happily after while Thanos and Owerfos were planning to take over Earth. They would be looking for him by now, too. That was a given.

He was nibbling on his nails nervously, something he hadn’t done in years. He chastised himself for doing it and hissed as he forced himself to sit down, before he burned a hole in the carpet.

Deep down he knew exactly what had to be done. But doing that was going to go against everything in him…

‘There has to be another way.’ He muttered to himself, face down in his hands.

Hope was relaxing in the bath when the door slowly creaked open and Loki’s head popped in. He grinned and waved at her cheesily. ‘Can I come in?’

‘I’m surprised you’ve asked.’ Hope blushed and sunk down a bit further into the water.

Loki chuckled and came in, shutting the door behind him. He crossed the room and crouched down at the side of the bath, smiling at her. ‘Now, this is like deja vu.’

Hope could remember the time he was talking about. It became clearer when Loki dipped his finger into the water and started swirling it around before then submerging his hand to stroke her calf, making her shiver.

‘Only with a bit of a big difference.’ Hope said quietly.

‘A big difference indeed.’ Loki hummed and moved his hand up to rest on her tummy. He rubbed his thumb over her and looked into her eyes. ‘I must say, I am rather looking forward to seeing you swell with my child.’

Hope saw his eyes darkening slightly in lust. His tone of voice made her tremble. 

‘I’m not. I’m going to get fat.’ She grumbled.

Loki stroked his hand up from her tummy to under the swell of her left breast. ‘Your breasts will get fuller with milk.’ He squeezed her breast lightly and brushed his thumb over her nipple, making her gasp.

‘Do you… Do you have some weird pregnancy fetish or something?’ She asked, slightly breathless when he reached over to toy with her other nipple.

Loki chuckled darkly as he cupped her cheek and turned her face towards him, he leaned in and pressed a gentle but hot kiss on her lips. Moving slowly, he slid his tongue between her lips and teased at her tongue before pulling back a little.

‘Perhaps… But it’s in our nature, darling. Even if it’s not the best of time, you were in heat and we did what we were made to do. Now everyone will know you’re mine, and you are carrying what we both created… Together.’ He purred and moved his hand downwards again to stroke her stomach.

Hope had been expecting Loki to pounce on her in the bath, with the lust in his eyes and she could smell his arousal in the air, too. But he didn’t, he just stayed kneeling at the side while she relaxed in the water. He kept touching her, innocently-ish. Mainly stroking her stomach, now and then her hair and neck. He was making her feel good and part of her _wanted _him to join her in the bath. But at the same time, she was also enjoying the softer side of him.

Loki washed her hair for her too, which she loved and took advantage of by making him take his time. Then he helped her out and wrapped her in the large towel, using the excuse that he was drying her off to stroke all over her body.

There was a dressing gown in the bedroom so she slipped that on, it was nice, cosy and fluffy. Loki had managed to tamper down his arousal, wanting to wait until later. He didn’t want her to think he was _just _some kind of sex pest. So the two went and sat on the sofa, cuddling and kissing softly while they watched some TV.

Hope was rather tired still, even after getting a good sleep. But she was unable to keep her eyes open, the way Loki was smoothing his fingers through her hair didn’t help at all. She fell asleep against his side, in his embrace.

‘Rest, my love. You’re now caring for two.’ He whispered and kissed the top of her head.


	20. Chapter 20

Hope woke up one morning to Loki’s head between her thighs, his lips latched onto her clit while his tongue was flicking determinedly over it.

‘Oh… _Oh god_!’ She gasped and arched her body, head flying back as she closed her eyes.

Loki hummed, sending delightful vibrations through her most sensitive little nub, he wasn’t letting go and he didn’t plan to anytime soon. His tongue was like a machine, it kept going and going. Even when she started cumming, repeatedly, he didn’t let up. Just lapped up what she had to offer him as his licks became broader, gathering everything up while still licking over her clit.

He had her screaming loudly as she reached down and gripped his hair tightly. They were both glad that they were in the middle of nowhere or people would think he was murdering her.

‘LOKI!’ She screamed, unable to breathe properly because her clit was so sensitive now. But he kept pushing her through into unbelievably mind-blowing pleasure, constantly.

Hope tried to push his head away from her, but he was having none of it. His eyes were full of a dark hunger as he clamped his arms around her thighs, pinning her wide open for him to continue feasting upon her.

‘STOP! L… LOKI!’ She was starting to feel fuzzy, her body tiring from all the orgasms that tore through her body. He was giving her no respite, at all. It was starting to become too much.

Loki glanced up, watching her entire body convulse under his silver tongue. Her breathing was rapid and she let go of his hair, unable to hold on for any longer. Her eyes started fluttering shut, she was about to pass out when Loki _finally _stopped.

He let go of her with a lewd popping sound from his lips from all the wetness. He licked his lips and crawled up over her body with a predatory look about him, making Hope’s stomach do somersaults. When he hovered over the top of her she weakly reached up and put her arms around his neck. She tried pulling him down close to her, but her arms felt like jelly.

Loki chuckled and leaned down, kissing her firmly on the lips. When he thrust his tongue into her mouth, she was a little startled about tasting herself on his tongue. But the way he moved it against hers soon had her forgetting about the slight taste of herself that soon disappeared anyway.

When he nestled himself between her legs, she parted them even more for him so he could press his cock into her in one smooth motion.

He took her languidly, never changing pace until the very last moment when he thrust quick and deep into her, forcing his knot inside her too just before it started swelling.

She let out a yowl of pleasure, she absolutely loved the feeling of being so full of her Alphas cock and knot.

The two lay together while connected. Loki had rolled them onto their sides, so that he wasn’t putting any pressure on her stomach. Even though she said she was fine and wasn’t that far along yet anyway, he still didn’t want to take any risks.

‘I love you, my darling Hope.’ Loki whispered, stroking her back softly.

She was surprised to hear that, but her heart soared so high. She looked up at him and smiled. ‘I love you too.’

-

It had been almost a week since Loki and Hope had moved into the cabin. There had been no sight or sound of Owerfos or Thanos. But Loki was getting edgier every day, not able to settle as easy. Hope tried to keep him occupied, but it wasn’t working too great. Until he couldn’t handle it any longer.

‘What are you doing, Loki?’ Hope asked when she saw him putting his Asgardian armour on one morning.

‘I need to go and speak to Owerfos. To try and get him to reconsider the plan.’ Loki said, though even he knew that wouldn’t happen. But he couldn’t just sit around for any longer, waiting to see if they would come for him. If they would come for _her_…

‘You can’t! Loki, you can’t do that. He will kill you or not let you leave. You can’t leave us here!’ Hope said in a panic as she rushed to him and grabbed his arm tightly.

Loki could smell her panic and anxious pheromones in the air. His inner Alpha instincts were demanding him to stay and protect his omega.

He sighed and held her face in his hands. ‘I don’t know what to do, love. I need to keep you safe.’ He pressed his forehead to hers.

Hope put her hands over his. ‘There is something we could do…’ She said quietly.

Loki leaned back and looked at her with an eyebrow up, wondering what she meant.

‘We could ask The Avengers for help.’ She suggested bravely, knowing it would no doubt get a frosty response.

‘No. Absolutely not. Not happening!’ Loki said firmly, shaking his head.

‘Why not? They could help us. They’re strong and will no doubt be fighting against Owerfos anyway when he puts his plan into motion. If you team up with them, you’ll be at a huge advantage over him. You know it makes sense, Loki.’ Hope pleaded with him.

Loki started pacing, his hand on his chin. ‘No way. I am _not _teaming up with those imbeciles.’

-

‘I can’t believe you’ve dragged me here.’ Loki grumbled as he looked up at the Avengers tower.

Hope just grinned cockily, rather glad she got her own way over her Alpha.


	21. Chapter 21

Loki and Hope hadn’t even stepped foot inside the Avengers base before the team had all rushed out to meet them. Or more, stand on guard and glare at Loki. Wary of why he was there.

‘It’s good to see you, Hope. Loki… not so much. What do you want?’ Steve asked while keeping an eye on Loki.

Loki snarled and desperately wanted to leave, but Hope nudged him with her elbow.

‘We need your help… please.’ Hope started.

‘Why should we help you?’ Tony folded his arms over his chest.

Loki sighed and his jaw clenched, he looked away briefly then looked back at the team again. ‘There is a threat to your planet. I am not sure exactly when, but I know it will be soon… And I need your help to keep Hope safe.’ Loki muttered.

The team all frowned and looked between themselves, not sure what to make of it.

‘Again, why should we help you? And why should we trust that you’re telling the truth?’ Tony asked, glaring daggers at Loki.

‘This is ridiculous.’ Loki made a move, but Hope grabbed his arm and stopped him.

‘Loki!’ She whined and widened her eyes at him, then put her hand over her stomach and motioned down with his eyes.

Loki ran a hand down his face and sighed again. He turned back towards the team. ‘Because_ I_ was supposed to be the _threat. _Thanos and one of his minions, Owerfos, are planning to take you all out and take over Earth. I had to help in this… plan.’

The team all took a defensive stance, not sure whether this was a trick or a trap that Loki was pulling.

‘What were you getting out of this plot? A country? A continent?’ Natasha hissed.

‘My life.’ Loki snarled.

Hope looked at the team pleadingly and they all shared a look together. They still weren’t sure whether to believe them or not.

‘Thanos caught up with me and had Owerfos take over as my _handler, _so to speak. If I refused to be part of it, then they were going to kill me. So as far as threats go, I’d say that was reasonable cause to do what they wanted me to.’

‘Why the change in heart now?’ Wanda asked.

Loki looked down at his omega by his side and slipped his hand into hers, lacing his fingers with hers. ‘Hope did. I don’t care about what happens to Earth, or yourselves, but I _do_ care about what happens to Hope. I want her to be safe and the only way to do that is to put a stop to Owerfos.’ Loki said honestly.

Hope was internally face-palming at the way Loki put it. But hey, she had a feeling they would know he was being truthful with that. Or so she hoped anyway.

Thor nodded. ‘I believe him.’ He looked to the rest of the team.

They all mumbled together for a moment, then Steve took a few steps closer towards Hope and Loki. ‘You both best come in, then.’

Hope looked up at Loki and smiled softly at him. He gave her a smile back and the two then followed the Avengers inside. Loki was on guard, ready to attack at a moments notice if need be. He didn’t trust them, even if Hope did. But he knew if they were going to defeat Owerfos and his army that he would have to learn to trust them to an extent.

And they were going to have to trust him, too.

After Loki told the team everything he knew about Owerfos’ plans, Bruce said that Hope’s room was still the same as she’d left it. So she and Loki went to relax for a little while.

‘Should we tell them about… the baby?’ Hope asked Loki when they lay down on the bed together to cuddle.

‘They probably should know.’ Loki grumbled as he trailed his fingers up and down her arm.

‘You’re still not happy with this, are you?’ Hope turned more towards him and leaned on his chest.

‘No, I’m not. I don’t trust them, and I know how difficult it is going to be to take out Owerfos. If I thought that he wouldn’t find me I would just take you off to another planet.’ He moved his attentions to her hair and slid his fingers through her silky locks.

‘I don’t want to go elsewhere though, I want to stay here. On Earth.’ Hope said.

‘I know… I know.’ Loki pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

‘It will all be over soon. I promise.’


	22. Chapter 22

Loki and Hope bit the bullet and told the others that they were expecting a child.

It was mixed reactions from them all. Some, especially Thor, were ecstatic about the news. But some of them were unsure, nervous for Hope. Still not keen on Loki at all.

Bruce offered to do a test for them, to confirm. Even though both Loki and Hope were certain, they could tell by her pheromones and they could both _sense _a baby in her womb. But they took Bruce up on the offer and it was just a quick blood test anyway.

‘It will take ten minutes or so.’ Bruce told them before he went to start running the tests.

Hope and Loki went to the living room to wait. Loki pulled her onto his lap and read to her while they awaited Bruce’s confirmation. Even though they were certain, they were both still a tiny bit nervous as to whether it was one hundred percent or not.

Hope enjoyed just listening to Loki read to her. His voice was so soothing and heavenly, swimming around her veins like a drug. She was slightly annoyed when Bruce came through to give them the results.

‘I can confirm you are pregnant, Hope.’ Bruce smiled softly and handed her a bit of paper that showed the results.

Hope grinned and looked at Loki, who grinned happily too. Whilst it had been a shock at first, and worrying, the two had come around to the idea of having a child together. They were looking forward to it.

They just hoped the mess with Owerfos would be over by then.

Loki had to spend time with the team while they came up with a plan. He was almost constantly biting his tongue, certain looks from Hope kept him behaving too. But there were still aspects he couldn’t tame down, his Alpha-ness often shone through in regards to his omega…

He wanted to have eyes on her at all times. When he was dragged off to the lab to help with part of the plan, he wasn’t happy and wanted Hope to go with him. But she stayed in the living room with Thor, Natasha and Steve.

‘I still can’t believe you’re pregnant!’ Natasha said as she sat down next to Hope. 

‘Tell me about it. I can’t either.’ Hope put her hand on her stomach.

‘Are you happy about it?’ Steve asked.

‘Yeah. I mean, at first I was a bit freaked out. But I’m actually quite excited.’ Hope smiled.

‘What about Loki? What was his reaction?’ Natasha asked.

‘The same really. I mean, we aren’t exactly in the best position to be expecting a child. But we will make it work.’ Hope shrugged.

‘Does he treat you ok? I still have my suspicions about his endgame.’ Said Steve.

‘He just wants to be able to live without being in constant fear for his life. We just want to be together.’

‘I think Loki will be a great father.’ Thor said with a fond smile, making Hope smile too.

She knew out of everyone that Thor was the happiest for them both. And that he was the only one truly trusting Loki and giving him the benefit of the doubt. Though from what Loki had told Hope, she had a feeling Thor would always forgive Loki and give him more chances.

‘Well, either way it is exciting that you’re going to have a baby.’ Natasha reached over and gently put her hand over Hope’s.

But suddenly a hand snatched at her wrist and hauled her away. Loki appeared, having leaned over the back of the sofa. ‘Do not touch her.’ He snarled.

‘Geezo, calm down Loks.’ Natasha snapped at him. ‘I wasn’t hurting her.’

Loki just glared at her and moved round the sofa, he put his hand out towards Hope. ‘Come on, love. I want to show you something.’ He said through gritted teeth.

Hope rolled her eyes and took his hand, she knew there was no point trying to reason with him or calm him down.

There was another _incident _a few days later. Tony, Steve and Vision had been out on a mission and returned with a SHIELD agent who had been badly injured. They had been reluctant to ask Hope for help, but she had seen the agent dying and offered to.

She was knelt down beside him, having just finished healing his chest when Loki walked in.

‘What are you doing? What are they making you do?’ He stormed over towards them and carefully helped her up to her feet.

‘They didn’t make me do anything, Loki. It’s ok. They just rescued the agent and I was helping to heal him, he was dying.’ Hope put her hand on his chest and spoke calmly, hoping to calm him down.

‘You need to take it easy, you shouldn’t be working.’ Loki said firmly, narrowing his eyes at her and then looking over her shoulder to glare hard at the team.

‘It’s hardly a big deal, Loki. It’s ok. Even when it’s almost time to give birth I will still be capable to do some healing.’

‘You are using up energy when it’s not necessary.’ Loki frowned.

Hope reached up and cupped his face. ‘Please. You know how healing people is a part of me. I promise, if I feel I am over doing it or tired I will stop. I promise.’

He took a deep breath and grumbled. ‘Fine. But do not let _them _take advantage of you.’

‘They won’t. Now, please let me finish healing him?’ Hope pleaded.

Loki reluctantly let her continue. But it wasn’t the end of his protective-ness.

The very same day in the afternoon, she had given Thor a hug and then when Loki entered the room, he was not happy because he could smell him all over her. His nose scrunched up and he glared over at his _brother._

‘How dare you touch my omega!’ He snarled.

‘Loki, he just gave me a hug.’ Hope groaned.

Loki stormed towards Thor and took out his dagger, aiming it right at him. ‘You do_ not_ touch her again. Do I make myself clear?’ He growled.

Thor put his hands up in defence. ‘Alright, brother. I am sorry. I did not mean to upset you.’ Thor said, slightly disappointed that Loki was so un-trusting of him to not even be able to give Hope a hug.

Hope bit her tongue and stormed out of the room. Loki looked over his shoulder and saw her storming off.

‘Now look what you’ve done.’ Loki hissed at him as he put his dagger away.

‘You are being too possessive, brother. You need to realise that she is safe here.’ Thor said.

‘Safe? With you? Are you forgetting that it was_ you_ and your _friends _that put her in danger in the first place? If it wasn’t for me coming to rescue her, she would’ve died by that fire-breathing alien!’

‘Then why have you come to us for help?’ Thor folded his arms over his chest.

Loki’s nose scrunched up and he let out a snarl, hitting Thor’s chest he then rushed away after Hope. He caught up with her on the way back to their room.

‘Love, what’s wrong?’ He put his arm around her.

‘You’re being too… overbearing, Loki. I know you want to protect me, but they don’t mean me any harm. None of the team do. We came to them for help. You’re going to have to learn to trust them before the attack. Or we are going to be in big trouble.’ She sighed and carried on to their room.

Loki ran his hand down his face and tried to calm down. He knew that she was right, he was just really struggling being around them. And his instincts were just screaming at him to keep both Hope and their baby safe.

It wasn’t going to be easy, that was for sure.

-

The following day, Hope suggested that everyone went out for lunch. Hoping it would help calm things down to be out of the base and that it might help them all to _bond _a bit more.

But it turned out to be anything but relaxing.

They were in the middle of eating lunch in a nice café when suddenly civilians started running down the middle of the street, screaming. Cars were stopping and people were getting out to run away. The team all rushed outside to see what was going on, when darkness slowly enveloped over the city.

They saw a huge spaceship landing over the city and crushing hundreds of buildings in the process.

Loki grabbed Hope’s hand tightly.

‘Is that….’ Steve trailed off.

‘Owerfos.’ Loki finished for him.

‘It seems we aren’t going to be getting much time to come up with a plan.’ Said Natasha.

‘This wasn’t part of their original plan. They’ve changed tactics.’ Loki said worriedly.


	23. Chapter 23

‘What are we going to do?’ Wanda asked while civilians continued running and screaming past them.

‘We fight back. Do you all remember their weaknesses I told you about?’ Loki asked, his full armour shimmering onto his body.

‘Let’s kick some ass.’ Tony said while nodding, his suit forming around him too.

Thor did the dramatics, slamming Mjolnir to the ground as a bolt of lightning hit him and his armour emerged.

‘Hope. I want you to go back inside. Take this.’ Loki took off his cloak and wrapped it around her.

‘No, you need it!’ She said, worriedly.

‘You having it will help me concentrate better, knowing you have protection.’

‘Why look who we have here.’ A voice came from a side street at the side of the café.

Loki felt chills run down his spine. It was Owerfos and a few of his alien army behind him.

‘Can’t say I am pleased to see you, Owerfos.’ Loki snarled.

‘Can always count on you with the pleasantries, Loki. You’ve done well so far, getting all of these imbeciles into one place, away from their home.’ Owerfos grinned and slowly stalked a bit closer towards them all.

‘This was not the plan.’ Loki growled, glaring at Owerfos. He knew exactly what he was trying to do, make out that he was still on his side.

Owerfos chuckled. ‘Perhaps not... But you did keep up one part of the bargain. You got the healer.' He grinned evilly.

'You are not getting near her.' Loki growled and moved on front of her.

'Part of the bargain? What?' Hope asked, looking up at Loki in confusion.

Loki's eyes widened slightly, he looked nervous as he glanced at Hope behind him. Owerfos' face brightened up considerably.

'Oh, you mean to say she doesn't know?' He chuckled.

'Know what?' Bruce asked, looking over at Loki. The whole team wasn't sure what to do, or what was going on now.

'Loki?' Hope asked, her tone desperate.

'This_ is _precious.' Owerfos laughed and looked directly at Hope. 'Your precious Alpha only had one job, really. That was to get you, the healer, and take you to our side. Why else do you think he was captured by these idiots in the first place?'

Loki looked down and then over at Hope, regret in his eyes.

'Is... is this true, Loki? Please tell me it's not true.' Tears started building up in Hope's eyes.

'It's... It's true. But I fell in love with you, Hope. Please, understand this. I would never hurt you, you mean so much to me.' He said, desperation evident in his voice as he made a move towards Hope. But she took a few steps back, away from him. That felt like a knife right through his heart.

'You lied to me... Everything was a lie?' She cried.

'No! I love you, that is no lie. Please, Hope. I never meant to hurt you. Please. Let me explain properly.’ He said, panicked.

‘You manipulated me. You used me being an omega to get to me. You just wanted me for my powers?’ She was getting angry now.

‘No, Hope. That’s not what… At first I was… I love you, darling. For _you_. Not for your powers.’

‘How am I supposed to believe you? When you’ve lied to me, all this time.’ Hope shook her head and continued backing away from him. She dropped his cape to the ground, turned around and started running as fast as she could.

‘HOPE!’ Loki made a move to go after her.

‘Loki! We need you here!’ Wanda shouted at him.

Loki stopped and looked over at the team. Owerfos started laughing then gave the orders and his army started to attack. The Avengers all jumped into action and started fighting back.

Loki felt like his heart was being torn into pieces. He looked down at his cape that had been discarded and picked it up. He held it up to his nose and inhaled deeply, taking in Hope’s scent. He then put it on and turned back to the fight.

He would help defeat them. Then he would find his omega and make up for his mistakes.


	24. Chapter 24

Hope ran and ran until her legs started to hurt, she had made it to the edge of the city. There was a park nearby so she went there and took shelter underneath a small bridge that crossed a river.

She sat down on the ground and tucked her chin into her knees as she cried hysterically. She couldn’t believe it. She trusted him, but it had all been a lie. He was using her. Doing exactly what he didn’t want the Avengers doing.

‘Hypocritical asshole!’ She hissed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

She was angry, so SO angry... Yet why at the same time did she feel like her heart was breaking at the thought of being without him? She put her hand over her stomach and cried again. She was carrying his child for crying out loud. What the hell was she going to do next?

So many questions and thoughts raced through her mind. Had Loki known all along that she was an omega? It was obvious he was sent there to get her for her healing powers, but had he known she was an omega and that it would make everything so much easier?

She thought back to that time Loki had put a protective barrier around her room, to stop the Avengers from getting her to heal anyone else. Letting her rest and recover… Had that all been an act, too? Just to make her think he cared about her, not just for what she could do?

Whilst she wanted to speak to him and find out exactly, she really didn’t want to see him again. She knew that even now, while she knew the truth about his intentions, she would still be putty in his hands if he so wanted her to be. He would say jump and she would ask how high? It was in her biology, it wasn’t easy to ignore.

Explosions startled her, she knew it was The Avengers and Loki fighting against Owerfos and his army. It was getting closer, but she held her nerve and stayed put. Whilst she wasn’t really sure what to believe in anymore, she did have faith in The Avengers to win. Loki? She wasn’t so sure anymore. Heck, she wasn’t even sure what team he would be on, to be honest.

It wasn’t long before other civilians ran under the bridge for cover too. No one was taking any notice of Hope though, because they were all too scared about the battle themselves. And they just assumed Hope was taking refuge from it like them.

She curled up tightly and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed when suddenly there was a loud explosion on the bridge and it started falling apart at the other side of the river, but slowly the rest of it was tumbling down. Hope scrambled out from underneath it and tried to help some others to get away from the falling rubble in the process.

When she was out, she saw some aliens coming towards her so she got up to her feet and ran as fast as she could. As she was running away from the aliens, an explosion right next to her sent her flying to the ground and she hit her head on impact.

-

When Hope started to come around, she was being carried. Once she was able to focus, she realised it was Loki.

‘I’ve got you, Hope. You’re ok. You’re safe.’ He said softly.

She could still hear the fight going on in the background, she couldn’t quite make out what was going on or where they were. Or where he was taking her. Was it to Owerfos?

But she knew she didn’t want to be in his arms… She tried pushing against his chest while complaining, but she was too weak. She didn’t give up though and kept wriggling, hoping he would put her down.

Loki tightened his hold on her, cradling her closer to his chest he growled at her in warning. ‘Stop squirming, Hope. You’re injured, I am not letting you go.’

Hope whined in response, her inner omega instincts telling her to behave and do as her Alpha said. Even if part of her wanted to defy him and continue fighting back, she didn’t.

He was happier when he felt her go limp in his arms, just giving up and allowing him to carry her to safety.

Owerfos was dead. He’d made sure of it. Now the Avengers were just cleaning up the rest of the army. It had been a difficult battle, but Loki knew all their weaknesses, so once they got going it had been relatively easy to take them down without too much damage to themselves.

As he carried Hope back in his arms, he felt his heart breaking again. He had no idea how he was going to get it into her head that he was being truthful. As soon as he had laid eyes upon her, he was in love. Sure, he had been battling with his own mind about whether to take her to Owerfos to be on their side, over his love and want for her. But the latter had won out quite quickly.

Not just because he was an Alpha and she was an omega and it was their _fate _to be together. But because he had fallen in love with _her _for who she was. Everything about her. From her stunning good looks to her kind and loving personality. Her laugh and her smile… Everything.

He sighed heavily once he got her on the quinjet. His stomach was in knots with worry over her, she had been injured and whilst she seemed ok, he wasn’t totally sure if the baby was. Depending on the impact of her fall.

Bruce said he would do scans of her entire body once they returned to base, to make sure she had no internal or head injuries and to check if the baby was ok.

But Loki couldn’t sense any distress from her womb when he placed his hand over her abdomen, so he had a feeling that their baby was fine. Or perhaps it was just hope from his part.

Clint got them back as quickly as possible. Loki kept a hold of Hope for the duration of the journey, refusing to let her go. When they got back to base, he rushed her straight to the lab with Bruce. She was mumbling incoherent words by the time Loki laid her down on a table and Bruce started scanning her.

Loki paced back and fore, biting his nails while he waited. Even though Bruce’s equipment was fast and the best in the world, it wasn’t quick enough for Loki’s liking.

Eventually though, Bruce was finished.

‘She’s fine. Concussion, but nothing major to worry about. And from what I can tell, the baby is fine. There’s no internal bleeding anywhere. Her body might feel like she’s been hit by a bus though, so she will need to take it easy for a few days.’

Loki nodded. ‘Thanks.’ He mumbled to him.

Loki scooped up Hope and carried her back to her room.

-

‘So is no one going to talk about the fact that we have allowed Loki to come back here when he has betrayed Hope?’ Tony asked the rest of the team while Bruce had been seeing to Hope.

The team all looked at one another, uncertain.

‘He did help us defeat them in the end.’ Vision said first.

‘Exactly. My brother may be a liar sometimes’ Thor trailed off from the look he got. ‘Alright, maybe a _lot _of the time… But he is_ not _lying about this. I truly believe that even though he was originally planning to steal her for her powers, that his mind changed because he fell in love with her.’

Natasha ran a hand down her face. ‘I don’t know what to think anymore. But we can’t act irrationally towards him, because he will just take her away from us again. At least while they are here, we can keep an eye on them. Make sure she is safe.’

The team mumbled in agreement, albeit reluctantly from some of them.


	25. Chapter 25

Hope came around later that day, her eyes fluttered opened and she realised she was in bed.

She let out a hiss as her side was stinging, she looked down and saw Loki sitting on the edge of the bed. He was cleaning a wound on her side that was badly scraped when she fell.

‘Ow!’ She whined.

‘Glad you’re awake, love. How are you feeling?’ He reached up and placed his hand over her forehead, but that earned a scowl from her.

‘Don’t touch me!’ She snapped and smacked his hand away, ignoring the look of utter disappointment and heartbreak on his face.

She shuffled to the other side of the bed, to get some more distance from him. Closing her eyes she put her hand over her side and healed herself.

‘Hope, sweetheart. Please, let me explain.’ Loki said softly.

‘You’ve already explained enough, Loki. And how can I trust you to tell me the truth? You’ve lied to me _all_ this time.’ She swung her legs out over the bed and attempted to get up, but she felt dizzy when she stood and quickly sat back down.

Loki rushed around the bed to her side and put his hand out towards her, but thought twice with the glare she shot in his direction.

‘Please, let me explain to you properly. Give me one more chance to make things right. I am begging you, Hope. I can’t live without you, I _love _you.’ He got down on his knees and begged properly, putting his hands over hers even though she didn’t want his touch.

Tears rolled down Hope’s cheeks as she tried to look away, but then her face hardened again slightly. ‘Why don’t you just tell me to get over it? Knowing that an omega can never disobey an Alpha!’ She hissed at him.

Loki looked down, saddened by how little she thought of him after everything they’d been through. ‘I don’t want to just order you to be with me, to love me. I want you to be with me because you want to. I promise you, Hope. I was, at first, aiming to get you onto the other side. But I fell in love with you, you made me change my view on _everything. _I don’t care about anything else anymore. Just you and our child. I will do whatever you want, whatever it takes to prove to you that I truly love you, for you.’

Hope paused for a moment, trying to blink away her tears. ‘Then leave me alone.’ She said quietly.

Loki closed his eyes, fighting back his own tears. But he did as she wished. He reluctantly stood up and turned to leave, but he looked over his shoulder at her one last time before leaving.

-

Natasha and Wanda were walking down the corridor towards Hope’s room. They stopped a few doors down because Loki was on the floor, his back against the door. It was clear by his eyes that he had been crying.

The two looked at one another with a slight pitying look.

When they approached him, there was a slight shimmer of green and he put a glamour across his face to hide the evidence of his tears. But it was too late, they had already seen it. But they didn’t mention it.

‘Is she not accepting your apology?’ Natasha asked.

‘I would say it’s quite obvious, since I am not in there with her.’ Loki said bitterly.

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him. ‘Don’t take it out on me, it’s not my fault that you lied to her. Look, it’s obvious that you love her. But she needs time to take everything in. Why don’t you just, go and make yourself useful by doing something in the lab with Bruce. Or there’s a spare room down the hall you can go and sulk in.’

Loki wasn’t overly pleased with either of those choices, he just looked ahead of him at the wall and ignored the women.

Natasha flailed her arms and sighed in annoyance. ‘I tried.’ She shook her head and continued on her way with Wanda.

-

Later on in the day, Loki wanted to check on Hope. Because of her concussion, she had to be checked on regularly. Some of the others offered to check on her for him, but he almost bit their heads off at the simple suggestion of it. He didn’t want anyone else in her room.

But when he entered her room, he was relieved that she was sitting up ok and was watching TV. She folded her arms over her chest and didn’t look pleased at his presence.

‘What do you want?’ She snapped.

Loki felt a cold stab through his heart at her tone. He certainly didn’t like being on the receiving end of her rage.

‘I’m checking that you’re ok. You have concussion.’ He walked over towards her at the side of her bed.

‘It’s healed.’ She said and turned her attention to the TV, trying to ignore him.

‘You can’t lie to me, darling. And I know that concussion is one thing that you cannot heal on yourself.’ He said.

‘No, you’re the only one in this relationship that lies.’ She spat at him.

Loki’s jaw clenched, part of him wanted to just tell her off for being so bratty. But he knew deep down that he kind of deserved it for lying to her in the first place. He took a deep breath and reached out to put his hand over her forehead, she smacked it away though.

‘Stop, Hope. I’m checking you’re not too hot.’ He growled.

Hope closed her eyes, her nostrils were flaring, she then opened her eyes and looked up at him. ‘I thought you weren’t going to tell me what to do.’ She said through gritted teeth.

‘Not in regards to _us. _But in regards to your well-being, I am. Now, tell me your name and birthday.’ He said firmly.

Loki was pleased that she was still with it and was recovering well. So he left her alone, like she wanted.

He reluctantly made his way to the kitchen to get something to eat. The team all kept their distance, knowing that he was raging. Natasha took that opportunity while he was there to go and see Hope herself. But when she got to her room, she was confused to see Loki was standing outside her door.

But when she looked at him closely, she realised that it was a clone standing guard. Not the _actual _Loki.

‘Oy vey.’ She rolled her eyes and turned back around.


	26. Chapter 26

The team had to deal with a constantly pissed off Loki. Or one of his clones. Since he always had either himself or a clone outside Hope’s door, not letting anyone else in to see her. While the real Loki prowled around the base, either eating everything from the fridge or just observing the rest of them.

He continued to go in and check on Hope and brought her food, still getting a cold response from her. Making his heart ache every single time. He just so desperately wanted to hold her again.

‘Is she still not speaking to you?’ Thor asked Loki in the kitchen one evening.

‘No, she really hates me. I have truly messed up.’ Loki said sadly.

‘She will come around, brother. Just give her time to get better and sort her thoughts out. I’m sure she will see why you did it.’ Thor patted him on the shoulder.

‘But that’s just it, I have already tried explaining to her. But she is not listening.’

Thor was sad for Loki, truly. He knew that he loved Hope, that he had been through a lot because of Thanos and Owerfos. Whilst Thanos was still out there, Thor really hoped that he would leave Loki alone now.

‘Maybe allow the others to speak with her, don’t be quite so possessive over her. Natasha and Wanda especially, they want to help you. They know you love her deep down.’

‘Why would they want to help me?’ Loki snapped.

‘Because we are all getting fed up of your mood.’ Thor grinned and gave him another pat on the shoulder before leaving him to it.

Loki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He really didn’t know what to do or think anymore.

-

Hope was feeling much better. She wasn’t feeling dizzy anymore and really wanted to get some fresh air. So she stepped out of her room, but was startled to find Loki standing outside.

‘Have you really been standing here this whole time?’ She snarled and went to push him, but her hand went right through him. ‘What the…’ Then it clicked. ‘Jesus, Loki.’

‘I just want to protect you, love.’ He said.

Before Hope said anything else, the clone disappeared and the real Loki came down the corridor with a soft smile on his face.

‘Leave me alone, Loki.’ Hope said determinedly. She spun around on her heels and stormed off in the other direction.

Thor went up behind Loki. ‘Let me go and speak to her, brother.’

‘No.’ Loki glared at Thor.

‘I want to help. Let me at least try.’ Thor pleaded.

Loki wasn’t happy with that thought, but he reluctantly nodded in agreement.

Thor found her sitting on a bench outside, enjoying the sun on her face and the fresh air. He joined her.

‘I wouldn’t get too close, Thor. Loki might stab you.’ She said with a roll of her eyes.

Thor chuckled. ‘I’ve been stabbed by him before, plenty of times, so I will take my chances.’ 

‘Really?’ Hope looked at him, eyes wide.

‘Yes. He’s rather… stabby.’

Hope smiled slightly and laughed. ‘That’s one word to describe him.’

‘I know that he deceived you back at the start, that his intentions weren’t completely true in the beginning. But I know that he loves you, that is not a lie. He would die for you, Hope. And he wouldn’t do that for anyone else, not even me.’ Thor smiled softly.

Hope looked down, she really didn’t want to hear this. Because she knew deep down that he was right. But she really didn’t want him to be right.

‘But he was going to use me, Thor. Use me like a machine for the bad guys. Exactly what he was telling you all off for supposedly doing.’

‘Has it not crossed your mind that perhaps Loki fell in love with you, changed his mind very quickly and truly did mean that he didn’t want us to be over-working you? That perhaps we were taking you for granted a bit too much… Which we are sorry for.’ Thor said.

Hope ran her hand down her face. ‘But that’s different.’

‘How is it different?’

‘Because… Because you’re the good guys! I was healing good people. Not bad people.’ Hope whined.

‘I remember the day that you told me, it doesn’t matter what people have done. They’re all living beings and have feelings, feel pain just the same as the _good people. _That everyone deserves to be healed.’

Hope knew that Thor had her there. She didn’t like to see _anyone _injured or in pain.

‘Why do you have to be right?’ She grumbled, folding her arms over her chest with a huff.

‘It does not always happen.’ Thor laughed.

‘It really doesn’t.’ Said a voice. Hope looked up and saw Natasha coming to join them.

‘Hey Nat.’ Hope smiled.

‘How are you feeling?’

‘Fine physically. Mentally? Broken. I love Loki, I still do. I just… I hate what he did.’

‘I know. I do too, we all do. But Thor is right, he loves you. And as much as it pains me to say this, I don’t think he ever wanted to hurt you. I really do believe that he fell in love with you and did a complete turnaround. You’re always the one telling us about people getting second chances. And remember, when convincing us to help you the two of you told us that it was his life at risk… But falling in love with you, rescuing you, put his life in danger. He took that chance though. For you.’

Hope felt her heart sink. Natasha was right.

‘Why are women so much better with words?’ Thor asked, glaring at Natasha in a playful manner.

‘Because we are better at everything.’ Hope and Natasha both said at the same time, then laughed.

When Hope went back inside, she really did take in everything that Natasha and Thor had said to her. She knew they were right, of course they were. And deep-down Hope had known it all along. She was just so angry and upset at Loki, it was a lot to take in.

After spending a little more time outside with Natasha and Thor, she made her way back in and found one of Loki’s clones standing guard at her door again.

She stopped on front of him and sighed. ‘I want to see the _real _Loki.’

The clone on front of her raised an eyebrow at her, but then he disappeared in a shimmer of green. Hope then didn’t have to wait long before she heard quick footsteps coming down the corridor. She turned and saw Loki coming towards her, with hope in his eyes.

‘I… think we should talk.’ Hope said quietly and motioned to her room.

Loki nodded and opened the door for her, like a gentleman. After she entered, he took a deep breath and crossed everything that she was going to give him another chance.

Loki had barely sat down on the sofa in Hope’s room when he was attacked with a bunch of questions while she paced back and fore on front of him. But he was relieved that she was listening properly now.

‘Why did you get captured by The Avengers?’

‘For two reasons. So I could try and tear them apart, to make it easier for Owerfos and his army to take over Earth. And also to try and find you… To take you to join their side. So that we would have you to heal any injured on the field.’ He answered honestly.

‘Did you know I was the healer when you first saw me?’

‘No.’

‘When did you realise? Was it when I had to heal you from your beating by Thor? The Avengers told me that you tried to bargain the tesseract for me. _The omega.’_

Loki looked a bit sheepish. ‘I didn’t realise when I made that offer that you were the healer too. I selfishly wanted _you _for myself. I still thought the healer was someone else that I would give to Owerfos. But I heard the others talking quietly and I started to get suspicious. Then it was confirmed when I was in interrogation. I figured whether it was you or not, I would find the healer.’

Hope nodded while she continued to pace. ‘Why didn’t you just kidnap me at the first chance? That time when you were in my room?’

‘I am the God of mischief, love. I enjoy playing games. I thought it would be fun to try and seduce you first. Finding out you were an omega put a slight change into my thinking from the get go. My instincts as an Alpha are to protect you, not hurt you. I wanted to get you to trust me first, and then form a bond so that I could still look after you even once I brought you to Owerfos.’

‘That time you locked the others out of my room to let me rest… did you actually mean it?’

‘I did.’ Loki nodded. ‘I saw that it was tiring for you to use your powers, I can relate to that. It hurt me to see you so tired and over-worked. I wanted you to rest, to look after you.’

‘So… when did you decide that you weren’t going to surrender me over to Owerfos?’ Hope stopped pacing and turned to face him fully.

‘I think deep down I knew right from the start that I would never hand you over to the likes of him.’ Loki said honestly.

Hope paused for a while before asking her final question. ‘Why didn’t you?’

‘What?’ Loki frowned.

‘Why didn’t you hand me over to him. If it was to save your life.’

Loki looked at her as if she was asking the simplest question in the world.

‘Because I love you, Hope. You made me realise that I wouldn’t have a life worth living if you weren’t by my side.’ Loki said honestly, his voice soft and tender.

Hope’s face softened. She swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded, her eyes watering a little bit. ‘Ok… I’m still going to need some time, Loki. But I… I understand now.’ She nodded.

Loki felt such relief flood through him. He stood up and rushed over to her, gathering her hands into his. ‘Thank you, my love. I will make it up to you, I promise.’ He brought her hands up and kissed her knuckles repeatedly.

‘You’re still sleeping in the spare room for now though.’ She said quietly.

Loki nodded in understanding. ‘Anything you want, love.’


	27. Chapter 27

_Hope let out a cry of agony when she fell to the ground, landing on her front. She rolled over onto her back and clutched at her stomach as pain shot through her._

_‘HOPE!’ Loki ran over and crouched down beside her._

_‘Loki!’ Hope called out weakly, reaching out to grab him._

_‘It’s ok. You’ll be ok.’ Loki said quickly, but she could hear the panic in his voice. She looked down her body to where he was looking and was horrified to see a pool of blood between her legs._

_‘NO!’ She screamed._

_‘It’s ok, Hope. Calm’ Loki didn’t finish his sentence because suddenly he was stabbed from behind, a huge sword speared right through him. Hope saw the light fade from his eyes before he dissolved into ash._

_‘LOKI!’ She screamed again and cried hysterically._

_Owerfos stood over her, laughing wickedly. _   
  


‘LOKI!’ Hope screamed and shot up in bed, she was sweating and breathing fast. Her heart was racing quickly.

Loki came bursting in within seconds of her shouting for him. He saw her in distress and moved quickly up the bed, he got on next to her and was hesitant to hug her, not sure if she would want that. But she reached out towards him and she was letting out lots of distress pheromones.

So he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. She hugged into him tightly, her face buried into his neck as she cried softly.

‘Shhh, my love. Shhh. You’re safe, I’ve got you.’ He rocked her back and fore slightly while stroking her hair in a soothing manner.

Hope felt safe and secure in her Alphas arms. She had missed his hold, his touch. She felt so comforted now.

‘I’m so sorry.’ She sobbed.

‘Hey, hey, hey.’ Loki leaned back a bit and cupped her face. ‘You have nothing to be sorry for, Hope.’

‘I do. I’ve pushed you away. You didn’t deserve it.’ She sniffled.

‘No, my darling. I did. Because I wronged you. Once we got together, I should’ve told you the truth, but I decided to keep it locked up. Which was wrong of me. I can only ask for your forgiveness.’

‘I do forgive you, Loki. I do. I just wish I hadn’t pushed you away like I did. That I had listened to you in the first place.’ She said sadly.

Loki shook his head and pressed his forehead against hers.

‘You did what was natural. You did the right thing.’ He nuzzled her nose with his own.

She hugged into him again and wrapped her arms around his neck. ‘I… I thought I’d lost you, and the baby.’ She said quietly. Loki knew that she was talking about the nightmare she had.

‘I’m here, love. I always will be. And our baby is fine, I can sense them.’ Loki said with a smile.

‘I love you, Loki. So much. I don’t want you to stay in the spare room anymore, I just want to be with you, _always_.’

‘I love you too. And I want nothing more.’ Loki let out a breath of relief, his heart finally feeling full again now he had Hope back in his arms. 

-

The team realised that Hope hadn’t emerged in the morning and neither had Loki. So Thor went to check on them both, but was surprised to find the spare room empty.

He went to Hope’s room and knocked a few times, but when he didn’t get an answer he got the rest of the team. Natasha kicked the door in and when they entered, it was empty. All of her belongings were gone.

‘Where has he taken her?’ Steve asked, slightly panicked.

‘She will be fine with Loki. I think they’ve made up and ran off together.’ Natasha said, looking around the room.

Thor grinned as he noticed a green feather on the bedside table. It was Loki’s signature to Thor when they were kids, when he was running away but would return at somepoint. To let Thor know that he was ok and it was planned. He hadn’t seen the sign from Loki in a long, long time.

‘I think they will be just fine, too.’ He agreed and slipped the feather into his pocket.


End file.
